The Frozen Hunter
by LeahxcimLokiBlack
Summary: I always thought it would be cool to be a Hunter. Now I didn't think it would ever happen. Now thanks to a freak accident I'm now in the world of Remnant. And I have fluffy ears now too, just great. well maybe I should try Beacon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

The Frozen Hunter

You know they say that the difference between a normal person and a hero is that a hero always does the right thing, they are fearless, they are self-sacrificing. Well obviously there is more but those are things that always stuck in my head. But what they don't tell you is that hero's rarely every have happy endings, that just one mistake can turn you from being a hero to being the most despised person imaginable.

There are times that I truly wonder why people instead of stepping up when things get bad, they wait for someone else to do it, I realized one day that most people when put in a position were they could either help someone or help themselves most of the time they will put themselves first.

You may be wondering where I'm going with this, well you see I use to be normal like everyone else. But like the Joker once said "all it takes to turn a normal person into a psycho is a really bad day." I'll never forget the day it all changed, it started off fairly normal, wake up, fix something to eat, get ready for work. Then it happened while driving down the interstate on my way into work, some idiot proceeds to cut off a semi… I know what your thinking, not the best of ideas, but it gets even better, see this particular semi was being driven by someone who was having a particularly sneeze attack at that moment, honestly I don't really know what happened but the absurdity of that situation amuses me so that is what I'm going with, anyway I'm sure you can guess what happened next. The tiny sports car was demolished which had the side effect of the semi going out of control, and well I slammed on the brake but to no avail. My car smashed into the semi at roughly 70mph. Well that was the last thing I remember anyway.

The very first thing I notice when I wake up is that I'm in some sort of hospital. My mind immediately starts to panic as the accident unfolds in my mind. Of course this causes all kinds of monitors and machines to start blaring alarms. Well I'm not going to lie, I did not take well to waking up in an unfamiliar hospital. The next thing I know four people burst into the room. It looks like one doctor and three nurses. I'm ashamed to say that the only thing I notice about the doctor was that She had what looked like cat ears on her head, the nurses also had animal ears on their heads. Well with me being in the fragile state of mind that I was, well I passed out. I did not faint, I passed out. Looking back on it that Is definitely what happened.

When I next awoke I wasn't alone. There was a nurse in the room with me, it looked like she was going over the monitors and all that. She looked nice enough, long red hair in a braid with what looked like fox ears on top. Now don't get me wrong had I not just woke up from what I'm assuming was a coma of sorts I probably would have freaked out again, but thankfully I was a bit more aware this time. It was then that I noticed a couple of things, first my hair was no longer the dark brown that occasionally had tints of red if the light hit it just right, but now it was a frosted white, next I realized my hearing had a clarity to It that wasn't there before, my hands seemed to have slight claws now, my canines were longer, my sense of smell was greater than it had been before. All in all I felt stronger than before the accident. I certainly didn't fell like I had been in a car accident.

As all of this is going through my head I failed to notice the nurse slip out. But I didn't miss the doctor coming in. As she walled in I notice the same cat ears from before, but I also noticed she was kind of short, like around 4'7". Now I wasn't the tallest person either but I had a respectable height of 5'8", but anyway she had long jet black hair that looked almost feathered. My musings were put on hold when the doctor looked up from the chart she had in her hands. "Well Mr. Shigure everything looks to be in order aside from waking up from a three month coma." I was floored at that, I'd been out for three months. Damn I almost freaked out at that alone.

"Where am I?" I asked. Honestly this should have been higher on my priority list but hey I'm getting there. " You are in St. John's Memorial Hospital which is located on the outskirts of Atlas. We are one of the few purely faunus run hospitals. I'm not surprised that you are confused as to were you are Mr. Shigure as you had quite the nasty head injury when you were brought in." At this my mind was racing, Atlas, where the hell was Atlas? Then it all hit me, that doctor said she was a faunus. There was only one place that I had every heard the words Faunus and Atlas together like that. The world of Remnant, which was created as a web-series by **Monty Oum of RoosterTeeth.** Either this is some kind of dream caused by the coma that I'm likely still in or I have some how been transported to an alternate reality where RWBY is real. It took all of my will power to not pass out again.

" Also to accelerate your recovery we had to unlock your aura Mr. Shigure, it was quite fascinating as it would seem that your aura is heavily aligned with an ice nature. Nearly froze one of the nurses solid when we unlocked it. Anyway since your awake and everything seems to be in order we could probable have you out in two- three days tops. Oh and might I suggest applying for Beacon Academy in Vale. It is unfortunately your best option as far as future employment now that your aura has been unlocked."

As I heard all of this I understood one thing. I was basically going to be forced to risk my life every day now because of the fact that I was pretty sure I was also a Faunus now on top of everything else. Well I guess it could be worse. I could be in the White Fang.

 **Hi everyone. LeahxcimLokiBlack here with a new story. I have always liked RWBY an in-fact RWBY Fanfictions are what introduced me to . So I've had this Idea in my head for a few days and it just stuck with me, and well I was stuck in bed all day today because I got sick so what better thing to do then start typing. Now I am still working on my other story but I haven't exactly figured out how I want the next chapter to go yet so it will be a while. Anyway I Hope you enjoy. Also I don't own RWBY. If I did well Weiss would Probably be a little less stuck up.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Frozen Hunter Ch. 2

 **LeahxcimLokiBlack here with another instalment of The Frozen Hunter. Again I do not own RWBY that would be RoosterTeeth.**

So here I was siting in the hospital hoping that I would wake up at some point and not be in Remnant anymore. Why? Well I was still having trouble believing that I was really here.

Then it hit me, the doctor who's name I could never remember, called me Mr. Shigure. Where did that come from? My last name was Strife not Shigure. I got up out of the hospital bed and started going through my stuff until I found my wallet. Inside not only did I find my I.D. but also a bunch of pictures, they were of me two tiny little girls that looked just like me and my parents.

I was shocked because we all had what looked like white wolf ears on our heads and all had white hair. The two little girls where sitting in my lap while my parents where standing behind me. I turned the picture over and saw that there was writing on the back.

 _Blake's 17th birthday. Little Alice and Lily refused to be away form their big brother._

Clearly this picture was meant to go to some close friend or family member, so why did I have it? I put the picture back in the wallet and then I saw something folded up, it was a funeral announcement. Slowly I unfolded it and read what it said.

 _Aug. 12 at 2pm the funeral for Jake, Lisa, Alice, and Lily Shigure will be held at the Patch Cemetery. The Shigure Family is survived by Blake Shigure age 17._

At this I slowly fold it back up and I realize something. Even if this is a coma induced dream my counter-part had it kinda rough, their memories were slowly trickling in as I started to relive his life.

I wonder how they died, was it a car accident? Was it a grim attack? Was it a burglary gone bad? And then it hit me. That particular memory came flooding in. we where at a dust store that my dad worked at. We had come to surprise him while he was at work to take him out to lunch as a family. Then some anti-faunus thugs came in while I went to go get the car. Some idiot thought it would be a good idea to shoot into the ceiling to get everyone's attention. Unfortunately the guy my dad worked for was getting a couple of high quality burn dust crystals ready to put out for sale upstairs. The thug's rounds hit the crystals and cause a massive explosion. And killed everyone inside.

In an effort to get away from the memories of that day I took a trip to Atlas. I didn't no why at the time but I guess it had to do with my aura. Honestly I still to this day don't understand why I did it.

I was floored, not only by the sudden memory of my now deceased family but I took a look at my I.D. according to it I was only 17 years old. What the hell? I was 22 last I checked. I looked in a mirror and sure enough I looked just a bit younger. Oh well. At least I wasn't a little kid and had to go through puberty again.

The next two days passed with little to no action and I was released from the hospital. I figured I should start making plans for what to do next. I looked at my scroll and started going through my contact list surprisingly there were a few names that stuck out.

Name like Crow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose. Dang I apparently know Yang and Ruby. Not all that surprising since I lived I patch.

Then I noticed a few missed calls, and messages. From said people. Oh Shit. I apparently know them well enough to talk to on a regular basis. And I just woke up from a three month coma. I am so dead.

Well it can't get any worse, Its not like I'm going to run into Weiss anytime soon. That would just be weird.

I felt like I had spent enough time in Atlas, might as well go back to Patch and face the music. At least I get to see my family again. Or wake up from this coma induced dream. Yeah I'm still not sold on the whole transported to another world thing but hey I'm at least going to try to have fun with it while I can.

This time the next day I was back in Patch. I had plenty of lein left so I took a cab to the Xiao Long Residence. Figured since they cared enough to be worried when I stopped checking in with them they should be the first to know that I'm alive.

As the cab pulled up at my destination, I paid the driver and grabbed my bag and walked up to the front door. Then I knocked. It was later in the day so school should be out so someone had to be home.

When the door opened I was suddenly grabbed into a crushing hug by none other than Yang herself. Then I was promptly smacked in the face and punched in the gut. Did I ever say how glad that my aura was unlocked now. I barely felt the sting of the slap or the punch to the gut. " DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?" Yang shouted at me. " THREE FREAKIN MONTHS NOT A SINGLE WORD THAT YOU WERE EVEN STILL ALIVE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? HUH?" Well that was tamer then what I expected. " Well It is kind of hard to talk to someone when your in a coma" I said with a slight smirk. I knew what was going to come next but if I didn't let it happen I knew thing could escalate far beyond what was survivable.

Yang had only one response. A fist to the face. Oh I was out cold after that but hey I was still alive and that had to count for something." Ruby grab Blake's bag and bring it into the living room. I'm going to put him on the couch and call dad and Uncle Crow." Yang told Ruby.

I woke up probably around three hours later with a massive headache. And a very important lesson learned. Yang hits very hard. I then notice someone laying on top of me on the couch. I look up and it is Ruby. " Here you go it should help with the swelling." a voice to my left said. I look over and see it is Crow holding out an ice pack. "Thanks." I whisper as I don't want to disturb Ruby any. "So you going to tell me why you where in a hospital in Atlas for three months and why I should keep my mouth shut to Tai about you sleeping with his 15 year old daughter?" He asked. " Well for starters Yang knocked me out cold, so this isn't my fault, and well they told me that I was pushed in front of a bus. So I was in a coma for the last three months." I told him.

"Well played kid. And why did someone push you in front of a bus?" Crow asked. I just pointed to my ears and glared at him for asking a stupid question. " I was in Atlas. The fact that I'm a Faunus was all someone needed. Of course the guy that did it also tried to rob a dust store later that day and ended up getting shot in the face by an overly aggressive shopkeeper. So problem solved. The real problem is in order for me to recover fast enough the doctors had to unlock my aura. But with the fact that I didn't go to combat school it is a little uncontrolled. I nearly froze a guy to death when they unlocked it." I said with a slight frown.

"Dang that's pretty harsh. So what are you going to do now?" he asked. "Well I still have dad's old swords and I kept in practice with them if only to help Yang and Ruby spar so I might as well take the combat trials for Beacon to see if I can get in. Because we all know that I'd never learn anything from a drunk dusty old crow like you." I said with a smirk.

"You cheeky bastard." Crow mumbled at me hoping I wouldn't hear him, oh the joys of enhanced hearing. " I'll have you know that my parents were happily married to each other when they had me thank you very much." Crow just grumbled at that.

At that point Ruby started to stir and then looked straight up at me. " it was real. It wasn't a dream. You really are alive." she said making me feel like an utter bastard even though it wasn't my fault that I worried them. Then she started snickering. "What's so funny Little Red?" I asked. " You got knock out by Yang." at that I knew all hope of dignity had left me due to the hyperactive 15 year old on top of me. "Ruby if you tell anyone about that I will ban you from cookies for a month." The look of abject horror on her face made it so worth the threat, even though well all knew I would never follow through.

At this point you may be wondering why I was so close with them. Well Crow and my dad were old friends and I lived next door to Ruby and Yang. Growing up with them they were practically sisters to me, with my own little sisters only being 6 years old at the time they died, I was very close.

After that though had completed Ruby deciding that I wasn't going anywhere got up off of me. Good timing too because Taiyang and Yang decided that that was the ideal time to come in. "So your awake, I guess I should have hit you harder" Yang said with an angry tone. Ruby was wondering why she was so mad at me but figured I could handle it. "Well why didn't you call us Blake?" she asked a lot more calmly than before. "Like I told you before you punched me Yang, I was in a coma. I just woke up four days ago."

Yang's face paled at that. "You were being serious about that? I thought you were being a smartass when you said that." I said nothing in response other that pulling up my sleeve and showing her the hospital band that I had yet to cut off for this very reason. " Some asshole pushed me in front of a bus the day I got to Atlas. I was in a coma the whole time." At this Yang pales even further and looks like she is about to bolt out of the room. I jump up and walk over to her an just pull her into a tight hug.

"You couldn't have known. And well while knocking me out your punch was only half of it. I took a redeye flight to get home so I was pretty tired already. So thanks." I told Yang. "By the way next week I'm going to take the combat trial to get in to Beacon so who knows maybe we will be going to school together here soon." At this three heads immediately focus on me. " In order to speed up my recovery the doctors unlocked my aura and well combat school is probably the best place for me right now. Hey Ruby do you want to go with me to From Dust Till Dawn in Vale tomorrow so I can pick up some extra rounds?" I asked Ruby. Next thing I know a red blur slams into me hard enough to knock me off my feet. All I hear is "Yesyesyesyesyes!" at that everyone stars laughing.

 **So here is another chapter of the Frozen Hunter. The idea stuck with me all night so I figure I would do another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Frozen Hunter Ch. 3

Friday, September 2, 2016

2:32 PM

 **LeahxcimLokiBlack here with a new chapter. I have to admit that so far I am having a lot more fun with this story than my other. I mean honestly the first two chapters were posted a day apart. Anyway while I do so love the way Monty did the story, mine will have a few changes. Even with the first two chapters I would say that was plainly obvious.**

 **Now onto the story.**

As I was getting ready to make the trip to vale with Ruby I was staring down at the twin swords that were given to me by my father. Anoitecer and Amencer were twin swords that combined to make either a twin blade or a high powered semi-automatic rifle. Not as powerful as Crescent Rose, Ruby's scythe but a decent rifle in its own respect.

Putting them in their respective sheaths I stopped in front of a mirror. I was decked out in a pair of black combat boots with a pair of black cargo pants, a crisscrossed pair of leather belts one which was a dark purple, the other was black. They both served to hold not only my swords but also to hold the pouches that I used to hold extra ammo. I had on a deep purple t-shirt with a crimson long coat overtop of it all.

I also had a pair of sunglasses that had green mirrored lenses. The reason for the sunglasses was because I noticed the night before that if I try to draw on my aura my eyes went from their normal emerald green to a stark frozen blue. To be honest, I thought it was pretty cool but I liked the color my eyes normally were. I left my hair the way it was normally, long and somewhat shaggy looking.

After that I walked out to my custom built sport bike. When I got home after leaving the Xiao Long household last night I was surprised to see it in the garage. Apparently I was the reason that Yang had built Bumblebee, her bike. Turns out that when we built the bikes it was for a semi-legal street race that was being held in Vale. At the time we had built the two bikes in secret and entered without our families knowing. Chalk one up for teenage rebelliousness.

Now when I say it was semi-legal well we were not quite old enough to participate so we forged our parents signatures, unfortunately, it was a televised event that my dad happened to be watching at home.

Yang and I ended up in a tie for first but were grounded when we made it back home. Still totally worth it though. Were Yang's bike was black and yellow mine was black and purple. I called it Midnight.

The ride over to Ruby and Yang's house was fairly short, only a few minutes really. As I pulled up Ruby and Tai were outside waiting for me. Before I could say hi, Taiyang pinned me with a glare. "You are to have my daughter home by 11 o'clock or so help me I am sending Yang after you two."

Now most would assume that Tai was acting like an overprotective father, which he is sometimes, but the threat implied was far worse than if he had said he or Qrow would be coming after us. Yang played dirty and hit harder than either of those two would. She would also hold it over us for years as blackmail material.

Then it hit me. I had pretty much asked Ruby out on a date, well a date for her anyway with how much of a weapon nut she was. Now don't get me wrong Ruby is cute, exceptionally cute at that, but I also saw her as a little sister.

"No need to threaten to sic Yang on us Tai, I should have her home by 11 o'clock no problem." We both share a laugh at that as Ruby hopped on the bike.

"Well we're off!" I say while speeding off with Tai waving at us. Unbeknownst to us Tai mumbled " Crazy Bastard" as we were speeding away.

It was a few hours later when we finally reached our destination. I parked Midnight a short walk away from the store as we both felt like a short walk was in order after the four hour ride to get to Vale. As we walked in to the store Ruby pulled out a pair of headphones and turned on some music. I absentmindedly shook my head at the sight as she walked over to the magazine stands to browse for a bit while I placed my order. I walked up to the old man who was at the cash register and said" Hi my name is Blake and I'm in need of some Dust rounds." At this the old man just smiled and motioned for me to continue. "I need about 150 rounds for a rifle chambered .308 caliber. Also I would like to have 50 rounds with burn dust and 50 rounds with ice dust. So 250 rounds in total." He just smiled again and told me my order would be ready in three hours. I told him that I'd be back later then and went to grab Ruby so we could go do something else to occupy our time.

As we were walking away I asked Ruby what she wanted to but right at that moment, both of our stomachs growled. "Well I guess we should find somewhere to grab a bite to eat." We both start laughing at this as we walk to a nearby pizza joint.

Three hours later we were back at the dust store. After we left the pizza place we went to a nearby park and waited for my order to get finished. Now back at From Dust till Dawn I was ready to pick up and pay for my order. After I paid for my order I was putting away the rounds into their proper ammo pouches and Ruby was in a different corner looking a weapons today. One of her favorite magazines. She was also listening to music again.

Right as I finish putting away the last of my ammo, I hear the bell over the door jingle as it opened. In walks a guy wearing a bowler hat, cigar, and a cane. We all know just who this is. Roman Torchwick, notorious thief/crime lord. Well Hell, this is going to suck.

As Roman intimidates the old guy one of his lackeys walks over to me. "Yo you should leave, now" While he says this I'm mentally counting down until Ruby kicks another lackey out the front window." I'm sorry did you say something?" I ask with a bored look on my face, I always wanted to pull a Kakashi on someone.

Before he can formulate a response one of his buddies goes through the window. Hehe never gets old.

At that cue, everyone rushes outside. I slip out behind everyone after making sure the old guy is okay and catch the end of Roman's speech, " Okay, get her" as the lackeys rush forward I run forward and hit one with a flying knee to the face. "Well that was unexpected" says Roman.

Ruby proceeds to smack Roman's thugs around while I proceed to go hand to hand with one of the remaining thugs, all the while trying to keep an eye on Roman as well.

As I'm about to trough my next punch I focus my aura into my fist right as it hits the guy in the gut. When my fist connects, ice starts to spread outward from the punch until it covers him.

I was shocked. I had just encased him in ice. Hoping that it isn't too thick I snap out a side kick and break him out of the ice. Thankfully the guy falls to the ground shivering, he looks a little blue but he should be fine latter but for now he is in no condition to keep fighting.

The last guy gets knocked over in front of Roman as he says, " You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well Red, Wolfy this has been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around, but I believe this is where we part ways." He says as he raises his cane and points it at us. A small hatch opens up on the bottom and a flare shoots toward us.

The flare hits the ground in front of us momentarily blinding us. When our vision clears we both start looking around for Torchwick. Ruby spots him climbing a ladder on a nearby building.

As we give chase I practically run up the ladder as Ruby shoots herself up. As I get to the top I hey Roman mutter, "persistent" as Ruby stops him on the roof. Right at that moment a Bullhead rises above the rooftop and Torchwick climbs in.

"End of the Line Red!" he yells and throws down a burn crystal and takes aim at it. I rush forward and grab Ruby intent on shielding her from the blast. As it goes off I strangely don't feel any shrapnel hitting me. Then I remember this Is Where Goodwitch shows up. Well better safe then sorry.

I then draw Anoitecer and Amencer and slam them together in order to form my rifle. I drop to a knee and start taking shots at one of the engines while Goodwitch is throwing spells at the craft.

I notice movement inside the aircraft and see someone partially step out of the shadows and star throwing fireballs at us. "Just great" I spit out as I switch targets to the pyro throwing fire at us. She dodges and throws a fireball at me.

With no time to dodge I try to draw on my aura again and try to brace for the impact. Thankfully it worked, but it took more then I was expecting it to.

Next thing I know I see a red glow underneath me and I dive forward to escape the blast. At that the Bullhead's side door closes and flies off. I look over to see Ruby have her fangirl moment with Goodwitch and shake my head.

The next few minutes finds us in an interrogation room at the Vale police dept. with Goodwitch pacing. I kind of tuned her out while she lectured Ruby. That is until I noticed it was quiet. I look over at her and Ruby to see them both staring at me. " I'm sorry you were saying?" Wow to Kakashi moments in one night, I'm on a role.

"I was asking you what made you think it was a good idea to take on a group of armed criminals." Goodwitch said. "Well I wasn't about to let Little Red fight without backup." I say while Ruby tries to glare at me for the nickname but instead just ends up with a pout. It was kind of cute but I so was not telling Yang, she'd never let Ruby hear the end of it.

"Be that as it may there is someone here who wants to speak to you two." She says. At that in walks a Grey haired man in a suit. "Ruby Rose, You have Silver eyes." He says while Ruby is unsure what to say in response. He then proceeded to start a conversation with Ruby and also set down a plate of cookies.

A smack was heard through out the room as my hand met my face. Cookies Ruby's greatest weakness. Goodwitch just stares at me with a look of pity as Ruby starts to devour the plate of cookies. "How about you?" Ozpin suddenly asks me. "Huh?" I replied lifting my head at the same time. "how would you like to attend Beacon Academy?" He asked again.

I just start to chuckle at that. "Actually I was going to be taking the combat trial next week to try to get in." At this he just smiled and said, " Consider tonight your trial then, you passed." At that I just start laughing. Well that settles that, I thought. After that Goodwitch escorts us out of the police station and we hop back onto Midnight. I take a look at the time, 6:50 plenty of time to get back home I think as we speed off back towards Patch.

Ozpin just stands next to Goodwitch and says, " Well those two will certainly be an interesting pair to watch." "We'll see Ozpin, we'll see."

In just a little under four hours later when we made it back to Ruby's house. As we walked in the door we were immediately beset by Tai and Yang. "What took so long?" Asked Taiyang. "Well **wemayhaveinterruptedarobberyandgotintoafightandthenmetHeadmasterOzpinandbothmanagedtogetacceptedtoBeacon**!"Ruby rattled off all in one breath while looking down sheepishly.

Yang just turned to me and said "translate now." "Well we may have interrupted a robbery and got into a fight and then met Headmaster Ozpin and both managed to get accepted to Beacon. There you go one Ruby translation for you." I say just a little cheekily. At that I ended up with a punch to the shoulder for being a smartass about it while Tai just looked at us both. "How did this happen?" He asked.

"Well Roman Torchwick decided that the very store that we were just about to leave by the way was a good place to rob. They tried to mug Ruby, she tossed the guy through a window, and well it ended up that Glynda Goodwitch was there as well so we ended up meeting Ozpin."

"Ah well I think that is enough excitement for tonight, Blake the guest bedroom it open if you want to spend the night, but I think it is time that we all got some sleep." Said Taiyang. Meanwhile yang was dragging Ruby off to no doubt ask her how the day went. I just shook my head and walked to the offered bedroom to get some sleep.

 **And that feels like a good place to end it for tonight. Again I do not own RWBY. I just wish I did. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Frozen Hunter Ch.4

 **So wow a lot of people gained interest in The Frozen Hunter after that last chapter. First thing I saw this morning when I woke up was all of the notifications where people are now following this story. I have to say, that made me feel really good about how the story is coming so far. Anyway on to the story. I do not own RWBY in any way.**

It was about two weeks later as Ruby, Yang, and I were on the plane headed to Beacon Academy. Yang was once again crushing Ruby in a hug, being so excited that she gets to go to school with her sister and saying something about knees. I wasn't really paying any attention. Instead I was trying a couple of the tips Qrow gave me about channeling and focusing my aura.

In other words I was trying to meditate. It was actually proving to be easier then what I was expecting it to be. Now that's not to say that I'm now a master at my aura control, but hopefully it won't leave me feeling drained every time I use it.

And at that moment my calm was shattered by the sounds of someone vomiting and Ruby and Yang freaking out. Enter one Juane Arc, who happens to have motion sickness. Poor bastard.

As we reach the school and everyone starts to disembark I walk over to Yang and Ruby. "And now that Blake is here I'm off to see my friends, bye!" Yang says as she speeds off leaving Ruby spinning and me wondering what just happened.

Next thing I know I hear stuff falling to the ground and someone start yelling at Ruby. And now I get to meet Weiss Schnee. Wait wasn't there suppose to be a minor dust explo… and there it is. I turn around to intervene on Ruby's behalf. "You know if this dust is so volatile then maybe you shouldn't be shaking a bottle of it that is improperly sealed. Ruby can't help that she sneezed with all of the dust in the air." I say calmly to the entitled heiress. The pun was so worth what ever happens next.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asks but slowly goes quiet as she stares at me. "What do I have something on my face?" I ask in confusion as to why Weiss got quiet all of the sudden. Then I see something in Weiss's eyes, they almost look like they are glazed over as if she is stuck in a memory. I wave my hand in front of her face a couple of times until she snaps out of it. "You okay Snow Princess?" I ask.

She just shakes her head and mumbles a quick sorry and walks off. "Huh wonder what that was all about, well come on Little Red we probably need to head over to the auditorium for orientation. As we start to walk off we hear someone call out to us to hold up a second. As I turn around it is Juane. "Hey do you two know where we are suppose to go because I'm a little lost. My name is Juane Arc by the way. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He introduces himself. " Do they?" Ruby and I say together. "They will! At least I hope they will. My mom always says, eh never mind." He rambles off. "So I've got this" Ruby says as she pulls out Crescent Rose. "Whoa is that a scythe?" Juane asks. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby says proudly. Juane just looks confused. "it's also a gun." Ruby says. "So what do you have?" she proceeds to ask him as I start to tune them out focusing on my own thoughts while Ruby makes a new friend. Good for her.

I start to wonder about what happened back with Weiss. She doesn't seem like the type of person to just zone out like that. And why did it only happen when she looked at me. If she was remembering something it must have been a powerful memory for her to just blank out like that.

Shaking my head I turn back towards Ruby and Juane. "Hurry up you two we don't want to be late now do we?" I yell back at them. They both jump a little and start running to catch up.

As we reach the ballroom we are greeted by Yang who saved us some spots. We were waiting for everything to start when Weiss showed up and started going into Ruby again. I just silently laughed at the situation as it was like watching the third episode all over again. Then it hit me, Where was Blake? Not me Blake, but Blake Belladonna. The ex-White Fang member. Weird maybe she will show up later after initiation.

Ozpin went through his speech and everyone started getting ready for the night. I went to change into some night clothes I had when I happened upon Juane. I saw him about to walk out in that onesie pajama and grabbed him by the back of the neck. I drug him back into the bathroom and tossed him spare set of clothes I brought for this very reason. "Oh Hell No you are not going out in that. I'm sorry man but that will torn more ladies off of you faster then your pick-up lines bro."

He looked a little confused but shrugged his shoulders and went and changed into what I gave him. We both came out a short bit later him in a T-shirt and basketball shorts, and me in a tank-top and pj pants. Of course this had the unintended side effect of partially showing off the scar I got when I was hit by that bus all those months ago. This was also the first time that Ruby and Yang had seen the scar as well.

"Is that from your accident Blake?" Yang asked hesitantly. I look at my left shoulder and see the scar. "Yeah it is. I'm glad it healed all the way or else I wouldn't even be able to use my left arm." I replied. The scar looked like someone had tried to take a chunk out of my shoulder and it even stretched down to my chest stopping right before it would have hit my heart.

"Dude that is a nasty looking scar. How'd you get it?" Juane asked. "Some two-bit thief pushed me in front of a bus." I said in a low voice. I could tell he had more questions but didn't want to ask them so he told me and Ruby good night and walked off towards his sleeping bag.

"Well we should get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day. I bet we will get to have all kinds of fun tomorrow." I say with a laugh. And at that the lights start to dim and everyone settles in for the night.

 **I know this is a shorter chapter but I want to do the whole Initiation as one chapter by itself. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Frozen Hunter Ch.5

 **So this chapter you will notice a little more deviation from cannon then previous chapters other then the fact that my character being in the story.**

 **Like I said in the last chapter this one is going to be for the initiation. Anyway hope you enjoy the story.**

As I woke up the next day I got up and started to get ready for the day. Took a quick shower, dressed quickly, and headed off to get something to eat. After getting my food I pulled out my music player. It was a gift from Ruby for my birthday this year so it was pretty awesome.

Not going to lie I was surprised by the fact that the music in Remnant was the same as what I was use to. I hit shuffle on the music player and the first song was Disturbed's version of the Sound of Silence. I sat in peace listening to my music while eating breakfast. Soon I was joined by Ruby and Yang.

We quickly finished eating and went to pick up our weapons. While we were in there I saw Juane try to flirt with Weiss and completely miss Pyrrha's look oh relief at not knowing who she was. I just chuckled at that that and told Ruby and Yang that I was going to head out to the cliff.

Once there I notice that I somehow ended up next to Weiss and Pyrrha. Turning to them I decided to introduce my self to them, hoping that Weiss wouldn't freak out again.

"Hello ladies, my name is Blake Shigure. May I ask who you two beautiful ladies are?" Yeah I was flirting with them so sue me, they were still extremely good looking. Both Weiss and Pyrrha had a slight blush on their cheeks. Score one point for me I cackle in my head at this.

"My name is Weiss Schnee and this is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said with a look of forced indifference. I cock my head to the side a bit in mock confusion. "Aren't you the girl that was yelling at my little sister Yesterday?"

Weiss just huffs and turns the other way, while Pyrrha starts to laugh into her hand trying to hide it as she picks up on me messing with Weiss. "I'm just messing around with you, I'm not particularly upset about that. Ruby can take care of herself. Beautiful morning is it not?" I ask at the end.

"Oh yes it is a wonderful morning." Pyrrha replied with a smile on her face. While this is going on it would seem that everyone else has arrived. We all listen to Ozpin's speech and I'm sure I here Ruby's world shatter at the mention of partners. I hope she finds a good partner that isn't mean to her. I might have to go over-protective older sibling with Yang at my side if that happened.

Next thing I know is that several students are being launched into the forest. Oh crap, I forgot about this part. And now I'm being launched into the air. Not going to lie, if you don't think about the whole falling part this is pretty cool.

Anyway time to focus on a landing strategy. Do I try to use my aura to create an ice slide? Do I try anything else? Ah screw it I'm going to rip off Bleach with this one. " SIT UPON THE FROZEN SKY! HYOURINMARU!" I yell while focusing my aura. Nothing happens, well I tried I say in my head when I feel a tug on my aura reserves. All of the sudden there is a dragon made of ice underneath me as we make our way down to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaim as I honestly didn't expect it to but hey I'm not complaining. I check my scroll real quick to get an idea of my aura levels and I'm shocked, they haven't even dropped by ten percent. Hell yeah.

As the tree line is coming up I brace myself on the ice dragon until we are below the treetops. Then I jump off and use the trees to bleed off extra momentum until I land on the ground. I turn around to see the area that I landed in is now covered in ice. " Well so much for being subtle." I say. But then again that kind of went out the window when I summoned a freaking dragon made of ice. Well I start heading north towards the ruins. Which is the direction that we came from. Really?! I'm starting to hate Ozpin right now.

As I am running I try to keep my eyes open for other students and for Grimm as well. After about two minutes I hear something straight ahead. Sounds like a person so I slow down some so they don't think I am going to attack them. After coming out of the bush that was in my way I look up to see who it is that I have come across.

 _Meanwhile with Ozpin and Goodwitch:_

"Oh this is going to be an interesting pairing, more so then even Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos." Ozpin comments to Goodwitch. She just looks mildly amused.

 _Back with Blake:_

"Weiss?" I ask disbelievingly as I stare at who my partner is. Great, the entitled heiress. "Well this isn't what I was expecting, but at least it will be interesting." Weiss suddenly said. " Well come on lets get to the temple."

Huh maybe this won't be so bad I think as I follow her. " So I take it you are a speed an precision type of fighter, based on your weapon." I casually say to Weiss in an effort to start a conversation. "Yes I suppose I am. What about you? I suppose you are a skilled swordsman to be able to wield two blades at the same time no?" She replied. "Well skilled enough that I don't accidentally cut my own head off yeah. But Anoitecer and Amencer also combine to form either a twin blade or a semi-auto rifle as well so I tend to have both close and long range capabilities as well. Also for some reason my aura is attuned more towards an ice element as well. " I explain to Weiss. At that last part she stops and looks at me in disbelief. I've never seen someone manipulate an element without dust before." She says.

I hold up my hand and focus my aura into my palm. I try to shape the icy that is forming in my hand into a small wolf in mid howl. Thankfully I had a good enough picture in mind so it came out okay. I then hand it over to Weiss for her to look over it.

"Amazing, where did you learn how to do this?" She asked me. "Well no one really taught me how really, it was just something I tried to do to help with my aura control and manipulation, I only started about a month ago with a few tips from Qrow." I tell her. "Hell you should have seen the last thing I made. I was a giant dragon made of ice." I jokingly say. Next thing I know Weiss has grabbed me by the front of my coat and says " that was you!? That thing was huge. How can you be that skilled if you only just started?!" she questions intently.

"Well no one ever told me that I couldn't do it so I just pictured it in my head and did it." That was apparently the wrong thing to say to her because I could tell she was about to blow. "This is disturbingly close to the Schnee semblance. Especially the summoning portion of it." I hear her mutter. " Wait you can do something similar?" I ask. She just looks at me with a look that says _how did you hear me._ " Hello faunus, enhanced hearing." I reply which causes her to look away sheepishly.

"Sorry I got caught up in our discussion." she said. " That's okay but we really should head to the temple." I say. Soon enough we come across an open clearing. I look around as I have a bad feeling about this clearing. "Stay alert. I've got a really bad feeling about this." I say to Weiss. She draws Myrtenaster while I form my twin blade.

All of the sudden we are surrounded by Beowolves. Well this isn't good, I think. Then they lunge at us. I swing at one of the incoming Beowolves managing to get a cut, staggering it. Then I swing my twin blade around to decapitate it while it is stunned. Then I bring my blade up to block a swipe from a Beowolf on my right, angling the blade so the strike is deflected to the side while swiping forward to bisect the creature. There are at least two more left that lunged at me at the same time. I roll forward to avoid their strike and quickly spin around to decapitate the last two Beowolves.

Then I look over to Weiss to see how she is fairing when I see one creeping up behind her. With the angle that I'm at I don't have to worry about hitting Weis so I change my sword into it's rifle mode. I drop to a knee and fire off a three round burst centered at it's chest. The Beowolf drops to the ground right as it was about to lunge at Weiss. She finishes of the last one right as this happens and turns to see the dying monster. I decide to end it's suffering and unload another round into it's head.

Getting up I ask, " you okay Weiss?" She turns to look at me holding my rifle in a relaxed position. "Yes I am fine thank you." "Good lets go then." I say while loading a fresh clip into my rifle.

As we are walking Weiss decides to ask me where I learned to fight. "Well I didn't actually go to any combat school. My weapons were passed down to me by my father so he taught me how to use them for the most part. Though the more intricate things I actually picked up from all the years I spent sparing with Yang and Ruby." She looked shocked. "You didn't go to combat school? What are you doing at beacon then?" I gained a distant look on my face at that and told her, "being a hunter wasn't my first career choice. Originally I was going to be a teacher. I had two adorable little sisters that I loved to be around so I figured why not give teaching a try. The only reason I even got as good as I am with my weapons was for Yang and Ruby, we grew up together so I always helped them with their fighting styles."

I pause to catch my breath for a second and Weiss interrupts me real quick. "Wait a second, you said that _you had little sisters_ , as in past-tense. What happened to them?

" I just look at her for a second, remove my sunglasses and say, " they were killed by a group of anti-faunus thugs that tried to rob the dust store that my dad worked at. We all wanted to surprise my dad on his lunch break and take him out to eat, My mom, my little twin sisters, and I were all there. I stepped out to bring the van around front so we could head out right as the thugs walked in the owner was upstairs preparing some burn crystals to go on display and one of the crooks discharged his weapon into the celling accidentally hitting one of the crystals. It ignited an entire crate of crystals and the whole shop went up." I finish while staring her in the eyes. "You want to know why I'm here. It's because the only family I have left is here." I say, putting my sunglasses back on and slowly walking off

Weiss just stands there. Stunned, not really sure what she was thinking I yell back at her, "are you coming or not?" As we both continue to make our way to the forest temple.

As we walk into the clearing that has the temple Weiss stops for a second. "I know how you feel when it comes to losing loved ones, I may not have had my entire family killed like yours but I did lose both my mother and my little sister Eis in a White Fang attack a few years back." I look at her for a second and say "well it looks like we've both lost a loved one to violent extremists." I continue to walk down to the temple with Weiss by my side when all of the sudden I hear, "BBBBBLLLLLAAAAAKKKKEEEEE!" being yelled extremely loud. I turn just as a red and yellow blur slams into me and knocks me to the ground.

On top of me is both Ruby and Yang both grinning like a loon right up at me. At this I think, this is just what I needed to get out of that sullen mood. We all get up and Ruby immediately asks me "Blake did you see that giant ice dragon in the sky, or that area of forest that was covered in ice?" I start chuckling awkwardly while scratching my cheek. "It would have been pretty hard for me to not see it since I was the one to do it Ruby." She just looks at me, eyes growing in amazement.

Yang just looks at me and says "That was you! Just how far did you get with uncle Qrow's lessons?" "Not far really, it was just no one ever said I couldn't do it, so I did." I reply sheepishly. As this is going on I hear someone screaming through the air, as well as someone laughing in enjoyment, and what sounds like an Ursa. I look up to see Juane fly painfully into a tree, as well as an orange haired girl rid in on an Ursa with what I presume is her partner following behind her. "What the Fuck?" I exclaim at the scenario. The rest of us are shocked silent.

At that point I see Pyrrha run in with a Death Stalker on her tail. " Did Pyrrha just run all this way with a Death Stalker on her tail?" I ask Weiss who is introducing her palm to her face.

Ruby tries to run off to attack the Death Stalker but I grab her hood to stop her. "Ruby that is a very old Death Stalker you will not rush off to attack it without both backup and a plan." She looks at me with a pout. "No buts!" I tell her.

"Everyone have a relic?" I ask getting nods from everyone. "Good because we are about to have even more company, we have a Nevermore incoming." I look at the incoming Death Stalker and repeat the phrase I used earlier at the beginning of the test while pointing at it with my twin blade. "SIT UPON THE FROZEN SKY! HYOURINMARU!" I yell once again while channeling my aura. And once more a giant dragon of ice shoots forward at the giant scorpion.

Everyone is shocked at the elemental manipulation that I pulled off. I just smirk, If I can replicate a fictional attack like that with ease then I am going to have so much fun replicating Gray Fulbuster's attacks from Fairy Tale. Ice make magic for the win!

Ruby snaps out of it first and yells out for everyone to move out. As we do I hear the ice start to break, which makes sense, I didn't try to put that much power into it to begin with.

We all run to the cliff but the Nevermore is blocking our way the orange haired girl pulls out an automatic grenade launcher and starts firing at the monster bird. In an effort to help her out I try launching several spears made of ice at the bird. When they hit ice starts to form on the Nevermore. Enraged at our attacks it jumps into the air and flings feathers at us.

You may be wondering why this is dangerous, so let me tell you why it is. Each feather is about seven feet long and hard enough to punch through steel plate. Yeah fuck that shit.

With it distracted we all make a run for the cliff, as we are crossing the bridge the freaking bird kamikazes it separating the two groups. Oddly enough it is Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and I on one side.

 _If you want you can look up Two Steps from Hell- Strength of a Thousand Men on Youtube for the following fight. I thought it would go good with the Nevermore fight._

"Guys I have a idea on how to get rid of this thing." Ruby says. "Lay it on us Ruby." Yang replied. So Ruby told us her idea. " Not going to lie Little Red, that's a pretty ballsy plan." I said after she told us what she came up with. "Lets do it!" Yang and me say in sync.

Ruby and I stop and pull out our rifles and open fire at the bird. Causing it to veer towards Yang. She jumps onto the bird and starts unloading rounds into its beak. This causes it to fly into the side of the cliff. Weiss rushes forward an freezes its tail in place. As she glides back to our position I create an ice ramp going toward the creature and then up the cliff. Weiss then used her glyphs to line the ramp. She also was using one for Ruby to brace herself against. Ruby then shot forward and hooked Crescent Rose around the Nevermore's neck, continuing to run using her semblance and the recoil of her shots she proceeded to drag the bird up the cliff. Once she reached the top she beheaded the giant bird with one final shot.

 _End song._

Ruby just stood at the top of the cliff with her scythe behind her and the wind catching her cloak. I then turned around to see that Juane and Pyrrha had taken down the Death Stalker that had shown back up. Then I remembered the names of the other two. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

After that we all regrouped at the top of the cliff with Headmaster Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch. They escorted us back to the ballroom for the team announcements.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four shall be team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester. Juane Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You four shall be team JNPR. Lead by Juane Arc. And finally Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Shigure, And Yang Xiao Long. You four shall be team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose."

 **And that is where we will end things here. Hope you liked it, hope you enjoyed the music. Now one thing I do have to say yes Blake being able to rip off attacks from other anime, no it is not going to be a constant thing and he will eventually come up with his own attacks. Also the Ice manipulation isn't his aura like he thinks it is. It is his actual semblance. And yes if you haven't already figured it out my OC does replace Blake Belladonna on team RWBY. That is not to say she isn't apart of the story. She will make an appearance down the road. Just not right now. And because I know someone will think it, no I don't hate her character. She is like my third favorite in the show. But There Can Only Be One. Hahaha sorry I couldn't resist. I was actually going to have My Blake say that but I couldn't think of a good place to put it. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Frozen Hunter Ch.6

 **So in the last chapter we saw the initiation of the first year teams. Now if you hadn't already realized, this fic is going to be centered more on team RWBY then the other teams like in the show. Now that doesn't mean I am going to exclude them either. But the whole Juane vs Cardin thing in the show I will probably gloss over it. Also there will be more interaction between teams RWBY and JNPR due to the addition of another guy. Again I do not own RWBY. Now onto the story.**

Now after the teams were picked we all headed to our dorms. Now most would wonder how it was going to go with three girls and one guy in the same dorm. Well I kind of was wondering that myself really. Honestly the only one I had to worry about was Weiss, seeing as the other two were practically my sisters.

As we walk in I notice that there is an attached bathroom, well that's convenient. They never mentioned that in the shows, honestly I think that until Season 3 everyone just assumed they had communal showers or something. As the first day of classes starts tomorrow we all started to get ready for bed. I walked into the bathroom to change as the others changed in the room. I waited until Ruby knocked on the door letting me know that they were done. After I came out of the bathroom well all decided on a bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning started off fairly well. I was the first awake so I decided to take a quick shower and get dressed. As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that Ruby and Yang were starting to wake up as well. Weiss on the other hand was still very much asleep.

They both took turns taking a quick shower as well and I started to unpack a few things. After Ruby and Yang finished getting ready I noticed that Ruby was digging out a whistle out of her bags I knew that look on her face and I decided to spare Weiss a rude awakening.

"Hold up there Ruby. No need to piss her off this early in the morning." Ruby pouted but agreed. I walked over to Weiss' bed and gently shook her awake. As she slowly woke up I stepped back, so as to not freak her out. "Wake up Weiss, it is time to start getting ready for school." I said with a sing-song voice.

And with that Weiss shot up, "We're going to be late!" Weiss exclaimed. "Calm down Weiss, we have three hours before class starts.." I told her while trying to hold back my laughter. Ruby and Yang had no such problems and as such were holding each other up as they laughed.

Weiss glared at them before storming off to take a shower. As she finished we started putting things away. Yang was putting up posters Ruby was eyeing the curtains for some reason, while I was putting away a few books and CDs that I had bought from home, as well as finding a place to hang a couple of posters myself. One of which was an arctic wolf surrounded by a frozen background. (current cover for the story.)

When Weiss came out she stopped and stared at my poster for a second before walking over to her stuff and going through it. She then put up a very tasteful landscape painting of the Forever Fall Forest. I then turned to look at Ruby again, which was a good idea as she now had Crescent Rose out about to slice the curtains.

I quickly reached over and grabbed the scythe before Ruby accidentally swung it and sliced the curtain in half. Ruby looked over at me with a look of surprise on her face. I then point at the curtain and she then then put her head behind her head and had a sheepish look on her face.

I then got out the coffee maker that I brought. I went over to the bathroom to fill it up with water. I then started it without putting in any coffee. Weiss looked over at me and stared for a second before asking, "What about the coffee?" I look over at her and raise my eyebrow at her. "Who said anything about coffee? This is for my tea." I say calmly.

After the coffee pot went off I then brought out a metal tin and opened it up. I then picked out a jasmine and pomegranate blend and let it seep for a couple of minutes.

Weiss was still looking at me like I was crazy. "what I prefer tea to that swill that everyone calls coffee." I said to her. She just shook her head at that and I proceeded to pull out a thermos and put all of the tea into it. "Well we now have roughly twenty minutes to get to class." I say as I dig out a few power bars and toss them to the girls. "enjoy because lunch isn't for another three hours." I told them with an amused smirk on my face as I walk out the door to head to Prof. Port's class.

Deciding to be nice I walked over to team JNPR's door and knocked before repeating my warning of twenty minutes till class. I then started laughing as I walked off as I heard several crashes coming from their dorm. Weis was the first to catch up to me and we walked towards class in a comfortable silence.

We made it to class within five minutes and then proceeded to pick our seats as we were the first to class. Well I say we but it was really Weiss picking seats somewhere in the middle and me quietly sipping my tea from the thermos. As we sat down I decided to talk to Weiss a bit in an effort to get to know her better.

"So Weiss what is your opinion of our team as of right now?" I ask feeling it was best to get this can of worms out of the way now rather then later.

"Well from what I saw during the initiation, I can't say I am disappointed. Both Ruby and Yang clearly have some skill and they do work well together, and I would definitely say that with a little practice getting to know how the other fights, that we could complement each other fairly well as well. I know that you have extensive practice fighting with both Ruby and Yang but I don't have that so it is definitely something that we would need to work on quite a bit before I could give any real judgement on our team. Although I am quite a bit upset that I wasn't picked to be the team leader." Weiss finished.

I look at her with a slight grin. " While I agree with you assessment of the team I am curious as to why you are upset about not being team leader, I mean yeah it sounds impressive but not only do you have to worry about your own progress and training but you have to make sure everyone else is coming along as well. You also have to be able to inspire the other members of the team to do better and make sure to keep up the team's morale. Now I'm not saying you can't do this, but you don't really seem to be the kind of person to want to have to do all of that stuff, well I could be wrong, I have only known you for around a day now." I say in reply to her.

She looked like she was going to say something else but right at that moment the class started piling in. the rest of team RWBY and the entirety of team JNPR were the first in and everyone else followed them in. Weiss decided to leave things at that for the moment.

As Prof. Port started class I noticed that Weiss was deep in thought not really paying any attention to the lecture. I decided to make sure I took good notes to make sure Weiss didn't miss anything as it was probably my fault that she wasn't focused.

When the lecture ended, Prof. Port asked for a volunteer, without thinking I raised my hand. "Ah you young man I hope you can prove your strength and skill against your foe. Please go and gather your gear quickly and be ready for combat." Well crap baskets, I thought in my head as I rushed to my locker to grab my swords.

I decided to forgo changing out of the school uniform as I was in a hurry and it took me entirely to long to get the tie just right. I belted on Anoitecer and Amencer and rushed back to the classroom, which thankfully was not that far away.

"Oh not changing into less restrictive clothing?" Port asked. "Nah damn tie takes too long to get just right." I joke back in reply. He just nods his head and chuckles in agreement. As I draw my swords and combine them into their twin blade form and give it a few twirls to make sure its ready. "Well I hope you are ready." He says as he cuts the lock off of the cage in front of me.

 _Play Bodies by Drowning Pool_

The cage burst open as the boarbatusk shot out rushing straight at me. I casually sidestep it while scoring a couple of hits on it. Nothing crippling but deep enough that it cut straight through its bone armor. It turns around and then curls into a ball and tries to do a spin attack on me. I quickly freeze a stretch of the floor and then jump over the demonic pig as it flies by underneath me, because of the ice it causes the hellish boar to spin out of control and crash upside down against the opposite wall. As I land I spin around and drop to a knee to get into an ideal firing position as I change my sword into it's rifle mode. I then proceed to empty the entire five round clip into the boar's unprotected underside. At least three rounds shredding it's heart caused it to stiffen with the impacts and then slowly relax as it died.

 _End Bodies._

"Well that was a very impressive display of not only skill with your weapon but strength as well to be able to cut through the tough armor on the boarbatusk. Also a display of clever thinking by changing the environment into your advantage." Port exclaimed.

I then stood up and gave a quick half bow before looking up at my team. Ruby and Yang were cheering and Weiss was politely clapping while having a slight smirk on her face, as if saying yes that is my partner who just effortlessly took out that Grimm. I also caught the look on Juane's face. It was pure amazement. And with that Port dismissed the class.

I waited right outside the class room for my team. I didn't bother going to put up my weapons as our next class was combat class. As I was waiting I noticed some guy who I had never seen before give me a particularly nasty glare as he walked past. I disregarded it as non-important as at that moment my team walked out.

Weiss just gave me a slight smile as she stepped up next to me and Ruby and Yang were still commenting how awesome I was. " Honestly you two it wasn't that special. It's not like I flash froze it and then shattered it into frozen dust." I said. "No but you could have if you wanted to." Ruby said enthusiastically. "Also Weiss I noticed you were a little distracted during the lecture so I made sure I took notes for you." I said turning to the white haired girl next to me. "Thanks." she said quickly.

As we walked into the Auditorium for combat class I noticed again the same guy from Port's class glaring at me, what the hell did I ever do to him? I wondered. Yang looked over at me and then followed my line of sight until she saw the guy as well. "What's his problem?" She asked.

I just shook my head and shrugged. "Who knows." I replied. I pulled out my headphones and put one in so I could still hear any conversations I might get dragged into by the girls. I hit play on the music player and the song Second Chance by Shinedown started playing.

As I had it at a decent volume with the music, Weiss who was sitting next to me could hear the song as well, she looked over at me with a questioning look about the song. I just shrugged in response and we both just sat there enjoying the music until class started.

Not long after that Goodwitch walked in and I cut off the music. Weiss frowned a bit as I had to stop the music in the middle of One Day Too Late by Skillet. "Welcome students, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I will be your combat instructor. Now today we will be pairing you off into groups of two to have a tournament style duel in order to see were you stand. Now please come up when I call your names."

The first two name was actually Juane and some guy named Devon. Interestingly enough Juane beat him quite quickly, not so quick as to say that the other guy sucked but Juane was clearly better then he was depicted in the show. Weiss was next and she was up against Dove Bronzewing. Naturally Weiss won by using her glyphs in combination with dust increasing her attacks to quickly put down Dove. Next were two others that I had not hear of.

Then my name was called alongside the guy with the glare that I learned his name Colt Blaze. I quickly changed into my combat gear and walked out onto the stage and waited for him to come out.

When he walked out I noticed something familiar about what he was wearing but I couldn't quite place it. His weapon appeared to be some sort of polearm with a wicked jagged blade on both ends.

As Goodwitch was about to start the match I heard him say quietly, "Get ready to eat dirt you filthy animal." Ah so that was his problem, a faunus hater. No surprise there.

As we started to circle each other waiting for the other to make the first move, it hit me. The reason why his outfit looked so familiar, it looked just like the ones that the anti-faunus thugs that killed my family wore.

This floored me, was it just a coincidence or was he connected to the dead thugs in someway? My mind was racing as these thoughts passed through. As if sensing my thoughts my opponent smirked. "So you recognize my uniform filth? Good maybe now I can put you in your place and avenge my brother." he ground out before rushing forward in an attempt to cleave me in half.

 _Play You're Going Down by the Sick Puppies_

As he steps forward I snap out of my thoughts and block his strike with Amencer, using Anoitecer to strike at his unprotected side scoring a hit knocking off a small bit of his aura. Spinning around behind him I score two more hits to his back before I back off settling into a defensive stance to prepare for his next attack. I glance up real quick to check his aura level to see that he is already down a fourth of his reserves.

He just turns around with a growl and charges at me again, this time going for a sweep trying to knock me off my feet. As I dodge his attack I ask him, "What do you mean avenge your brother?" he tries to take a swing at my head before he answers with, " You and your filthy family killed him in cold blood four months ago. Him and all of his friends when they paid a visit to that piece of crap store that your father worked at."

Well hell there goes it being a coincidence. I decide that it is time to stop waiting for him to come to me and I go on the offensive. I rush towards him stepping under his guard with an uppercut while pushing my own aura into the strike, increasing the power behind the strike. I manage to not only knock off another chunk of his aura but also somehow disarm him of his weapon. I saw his face go from a hate filled rage to pure disbelief as I spin around for a decapitating strike. I stop less then an inch from his neck as I ask him, "Do you yield?"

 _End song._

"I yield." he finally spat out after a few seconds of silence. "And the winner is Mr. Shigure." Glynda called out not too much later. At that I lower my blade and slowly back away before turning around to walk off. Then I feel something prickling across the back of my neck. Next thing I know I hear someone yelling my name as well as a loud yell of fury and anger. Instinct takes over as I spin around while drawing one of my blades.

I see Colt inches away from me as I turn. The second my blade hits him his aura shatters. The blade continues on as I proceed to slice diagonally across his torso from left to right. Simultaneously I feel something pierce my left shoulder, the blade on his polearm sliced clean through my aura and embedded itself into my shoulder. As we both go down I see Goodwitch calling someone on her scroll while rushing over to us with a pale look on her face.

As I fell back I felt the blade tear itself out of my shoulder shredding bone and tissue alike. The pain was like nothing I ever remembered experiencing. The pain combined with the rapid blood loss caused me to quickly black out, the last thing I see is Weiss and Yang running towards me as everything goes black.

 _An undetermined time later_

As I started to come to I noticed a dull throb of pain going through my left shoulder. Why is that? I wonder. Then my mind starts playing back those last few moments before I blacked out. Wow that bastard actually tried to kill me. Honestly I hope he is seriously hurt after that.

As I started to open my eyes I hear other people in the room. My eyes shoot open at this as I try to get my bearings and then I see Headmaster Ozpin speaking with a doctor. They notice me waking up and turn towards me. "Well nice to see you finally awake Mr. Shigure, you gave us quite the scare there. You lost quite a bit of blood from that last hit." Ozpin stated.

I just stared at him for a second before asking, "What happened to the other guy?" Ozpin frowned for a second before replying, "It would seem that Mr. Blaze was not able to recover from his injuries. He past away less than an hour ago. One of the reasons we were as worried as we were about you was Mr. Blaze's weapon was coated in a potent poison. We were unsure as to what exactly the antidote was but it turns out that it was unneeded.

" POISON! THAT PIECE OF CRAP TRIED TO POISON ME! "And with that what little regret I had for his passing has evaporated." I say blandly. "What kind of repercussions are we looking at for this incident Headmaster?" I quickly ask. He looks at me and says, "You won't have to worry about any repercussions Mr. Shigure. We have the whole incident recorded with audio and visual. You are at no fault and this will be classified as a case of self-defense." he informed me. "Now I do believe you have quite a few eager visitors now that you are awake if you feel up to it." He quickly added on.

"Before you go sir. How long am I going to be stuck in here?" I ask before he walks out. "You should be out by the end of the week, Mr. Shigure. Your aura is already speeding up the healing process tenfold. Now you might have to take some physical therapy before you are completely healed but you will be able to rejoin normal classes by the weeks end." he informed me with a smile and walked out.

As I thought about what he said, my team burst into the room. Ruby and Yang crying and giving me careful hugs trying to not jostle my injuries too much. Weiss off to the side with a slight smile but I could see the faint tear tracks on her face as well.

Weiss was the first to actually speak. "It's good to see you awake. You were unconscious for five hours after they brought you out of surgery." She said. "Yeah well my shoulder still hurts like hell." I say casually. She nods and says " yes well that is to be expected. Not only was it torn apart but the blade also had some sort of poison on it as well." "That's what Ozpin said." I say in agreement.

"We were worried about you, Yang and I saw you go down and rushed towards you, we tried to stop the bleeding but there was just too much damage." She continued. Ruby just squeezed my right arm tighter as if afraid I would disappear. I looked down and frowned at her, it was just like a month ago when I returned from Atlas. As awkward as it was I tried to grab one of her hands to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks." I told her. If it wasn't for that I doubt I would have made it. Huh that makes it twice now that I have nearly died in the span of four months." I say absentmindedly. Weiss just looks at me in shock. "What do you mean twice in four months?" she asked. "Well about four months ago someone pushed me in front of a bus up in Atlas. Ended up putting me in a three month coma." I explained to her.

"That's why you looked so familiar to me when we first met. I read about that in the news, the guy that was identified as the one to push you in front of the bus ended up getting shot trying to rob a dust store later that same day." she exclaimed.

"Yep that was me." I chuckled. As I was chuckling she suddenly looked up. "Are you going to be in any trouble for this incident?" she asked. "Ozpin says I have nothing to worry about, they have the whole thing on camera, and it was self-defense." I say.

At this she lets out a sigh of relief. "Good, because if you were facing any trouble then I was going to have to get involved. And I would have hired the best lawyer to take care of it." "I appreciate that Weiss." I say with genuine gratitude towards her.

We continued to talk for a bit until the nurse came around to tell them visiting hours were over and they would have to come back tomorrow. Before she left Weiss walked over and gave my right shoulder a light squeeze and said she would be back tomorrow. I smiled lightly and told her thanks as she left the room. After that the nurse came back in to give me a dose of antibiotics and some painkillers before I drifted off for the night.

 **And there we have ch.6. I bet no one saw that coming. And yes if it is not painfully obvious I am working towards a pairing with Weiss. It will be slow going but it will get there eventually. So yeah I'm probably going to have to up the rating of this story just to be safe, but hey when I started this story things like that were not even considered. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, and enjoyed the music. If not well you are entitled to your own opinion so what ever. Anyway LeahxcimLokiBlack signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Frozen Hunter Ch.7

 **Hi everyone. Glad to see everyone enjoying the story so far. Now the last chapter made me decide to up the rating for the story as a precaution. Now I know a lot of you will say that it wasn't that bad, or it would need to be more descriptive, but hey this will probably be only the tip of the iceberg. Does that mean more character deaths? (even side characters) does it mean things will get worse? Well if you really want to know. Well you will just have to keep reading to find out.**

Over the next few days Weiss, Ruby, and Yang visited several times. As it was they also brought with them extra homework. Oh joy. Team JNPR stopped by a couple of times as well, mainly just short visits lasting no more than ten minutes.

Just as Ozpin said I was out by the end of the week. That's when everything started. It started out small, just a few stares and whispers. Then as a few days passed some of the stares turned into hateful glares and others I noticed would do their level best to vacate the area if I happened to even twitch in their direction.

The worst part was that couldn't blame them, as only a few had seen the incident in its entirety. And none save for Ozpin, Goodwitch, and my team knew the true implications behind not only the fight, but what lead to my injury and Colt's death.

No one knew the real reason a simple spar had seemingly escalated to deadly proportions for no real reason other than plain bigotry. Everyone knew by now just how much Colt hated faunus, all thanks to his former teammates, who now being down one member and doing quite horrible in their studies, were on the verge of being kicked out of Beacon.

I mean really, with the incredibly poor showing back in the combat class as well as them constantly trying to be disruptive in their other classes. Not to mention the fact that they had been caught trying to sneak into the infirmary to attack me due to the misbegotten desire for revenge over incredibly stupid actions of one of their own. It was not that hard to see that they would not last long in any survival situation, not to mention hunting the Grimm.

Anyway, I had hoped that things would start to blow over by now. While the number of glares and fearful looks had subsided by quite a bit, they were still there, lurking in the shadows. Just waiting for a reason to rear its ugly head once more.

On the up side Ruby's idea of training along side team JNPR was doing wonders for not only our teamwork but our individual skills as well. For what ever reason me and Juane kept ending up facing each other. And well he sucked, but he was stubborn. Bit by bit he started to get better, so I slowly would push him harder in our spars. Things became real crazy though when both Ruby and Nora somehow got their hands on sugar. More specifically sugar in the form of energy drinks. I honestly thought Ren was going to strangle someone over that.

The thing is we still have no idea who gave them those drinks, or worse yet, why they did it. Was it a prank? Was it with ill intent? When did I get so paranoid?

I shake my head and continue walking to class. A few minutes later I reach Dr. Oobleck's classroom and find a seat just in time to catch him zoom in. Okay someone needs to switch to decaf, I think as I watch him down three cups of coffee before he starts a lecture.

I partially zoned out as he was talking to fast for me to really care at the moment. Then I hear, "Now have any among you been discriminated or subjugated due to your Faunus heritage?" I notice a few people raising their hands but I decided to not raise mine. My mind flashing back to the first day and that combat class.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang."

I hear Weiss tighten her grip on her pen as he mentions this. Honestly I don't blame her. I tune Dr. Oobleck out again as he starts to ask questions about the war.

Of course Weiss answers correctly to the question but I notice that Juane is about to have a rude awakening by Cardin. Now let me explain something about Cardin. In the show he was a straight up bully especially to Faunus. But here, well he is still a bully but more of a minor one that most people ignore. I don't quite know why, maybe because the other racists in our year were either dead or about to be kicked out. Really I don't know.

But back to Cardin. He was about to flick a paper football at the back of Juane's head. Well we can't have that so using my semblance I froze the piece of paper to the desk right as Cardin flicked it. The timing was PERFECT. Of course the paper still went flying at Juane, but Cardin just flicked solid ice. That stuff hurts. I have to lay my head down to hide my snickers as I watch Cardin shaking his hand to get rid of the slight pain from hitting the ice. Coincidentally Oobleck thought he was raising his hand to answer the next question.

With him not paying any attention he answered incorrectly. He then turned to look straight at me with a glare. At that I had to lay my head down again to hide my laughter. With the fact that my shoulders where shaking, I didn't hide it very well.

Weiss poked me in the shoulder to get my attention. When I looked up at her she just glared at me and said, "just what is so funny that you had to hide your face to prevent yourself from laughing." I sat up at that and then replied with. "Well I caught Cardin about to flick a football at Juane so I froze it right before he hit it. And caused him to get called on for the question."

She just shook her head and put her head in her hands. "I am surrounded by idiots. All of you are idiots." I hear her mumble. I just smile back at her when she looks back up. "I didn't know you thought so highly of us Weiss." I say to her. She just glared back at me that clearly _said "Go die in a whole_ " at that I lost it. I barked off a laugh right as class ended.

With that we walked back to our dorm as classes were over for the day. When we made it to our room I immediately laid down on my bed wondering how tomorrow would turn out. Still full of energy I decided to go for a walk. Somehow I ended up on the roof of the dorms.

Honestly I have no idea how my aimless wonderings landed me here. Well at least it was a nice view. Then I heard people talking. I look down and see Juane and Pyrrha almost as if they are arguing about something.

Huh it would seem that Pyrrha is trying to offer Juane help at being a better fighter. And it looks like he is going to turn her down. Well I've eavesdropped long enough. I jump down right as Juane is about to say something.

"You know asking for help when you need it is not a weakness, Juane. But needing help and refusing to ask for it is. I understand that you have a lot to live up to, and your not the worst fighter here. But your not going to become the best overnight. It takes time, and Pyrrha, who is a near goddess on the battlefield started out as a beginner." He looked at me and said, "but what about you? You only started about three months ago with your training." I interrupt him there. "I only had my aura unlocked three months ago. I have been training along side Yang and Ruby for years. Even still I am nothing compared to my teachers. They could still to this day stomp my ass six ways from Sunday without even breaking a sweat."

Pyrrha just looks at the two of us while we go back and forth. "Pyrrha is a very skilled fighter, no doubt she is probably one of the best fighters here, and not just of the first years. If she was offering to help me expand my skills, to get stronger, well I have no question to what my answer would be."

"Juane he is right. I'm only trying to help you, not because I see you as weak, but because I can see the great potential that lies within you. You being here at all speaks volumes of that potential." Pyrrha said.

"Your wrong. I don't deserve to be here." Juane said quietly. I almost didn't hear it. I know if she wasn't standing so close to him Pyrrha would have missed it as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "What I mean is I didn't earn my spot here, I didn't go to Combat School. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied my way in." Juane told her with his head down.

"So what." I say to him. "What?" Juane asked. "I didn't go to Combat School either, hell six months ago if you had told me that I would be here, I would have never believed you. I would have turned around and walked off. So you used fake transcripts, you think Ozpin doesn't already know? The fact is that you are here for the same reason I am here. Ozpin saw something in you. And I can see it just like Pyrrha can."

At this Pyrrha just nods her head in agreement. But Juane still looked like he was doubting us, and himself. So I went with the most manly inspirational thing I could think of. "JUANE! LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" I yell at him as I rush over and punch him in the face. "If you can't believe in yourself then believe in the me that believes in you." I told him as he just stares up at me after I punched him. "Dude what the hell?" he yells at me.

Pyrrha is just dumbstruck after what just happened. "So do you have your head on straight now?" I ask him as I hold a hand out to him to help him up. He just shakes his head and takes my hand. "Because if you ever need help, you are not alone. You have Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Me and the rest of team RWBY to back you up." I say to him. "Thanks." he replies. "Really that's all it took? A punch to the face and a short speech?" Pyrrha asks. "Hey those where words of great wisdom imparted to me by a great man by the name of Kamina." I said defending myself and trying to draw attention away from the fact that I just punched Juane in the face. "When someone is doubting themselves, the Kamina fist of support never fails. It has motivated hundreds if not thousands of people." I continued. She just shook her head.

"Come on we should head back in side." She says and starts to go back in. Juane just looks at me and says, "did you really just rip off Gurren Lagan?" I just look back at him. "It has not failed me yet." I say as I push him towards the door.

A few weeks latter we ended up going on a field trip to Forever Fall Forest. As everyone started to get everything set up, I decided to check the surrounding area. I let my team know what I was planning and headed off. After a while I was heading back, not having found anything.

As I make my way back to the group I see Cardin at the top of a hill overlooking the group. It looks as if he is going to throw a couple of jars of sap at the group.

Honestly does he not realize just how dangerous that is. I wait until he throws to freeze the jars in some very thick ice. Preventing the jars from breaking. He looks around until he sees me. Once he spotted me he just rushed at me. "You should have stayed out of this." he growls out at me

And naturally his buddies decide to join in as well. As all four of them begin to attack me, we all hear a loud roar. My eyes widen at the sight behind team CRDL. Out of the trees comes three large Ursa. One of which was an Ursa Major. As the four turn around the Ursa charge at them. I quickly draw my rifle and open fire at the Grimm, while yelling out to team CRDL to run. As it is Cardin manages to step in a hole in the ground and I hear a sickening crack. I curse as I rush forward to try to stop the charging bear that is bearing down on Cardin.

I switch my sword into it's twin blade mode and brace myself. 850lbs of pure muscle and bone was about to hit me head on. I waited for a second longer to make sure it couldn't dodge, then I summoned the thickest and strongest spear of ice that I could and put it right in the path of the charging Ursa Major.

The Soulless beast impaled itself on the spear before it could even attempt to stop. The other two just started to circle us after that. I knew I wouldn't be able to trick them like that again. So instead I decided to summon some back up. I brought up my swords, now back in the twin sword configuration, in a reverse grip. I then crossed the blades and closed my eyes so I could focus on drawing out my power.

A wispy cold blue light started to cover me. It started to look almost like fire as it rolled off of me. At that moment, my eyes shot open and I yelled out, "Gefrorene Wolfsrudel!" As that happened twelve eight foot tall Dire Wolves made of ice appeared. "Kill!" I yell out again. At that command, all twelve ice wolves shoot forward at the remaining two Ursa.

As this is happening I turn to look behind me and see team JNPR and the rest of my team running up to assist. Before they can do anything though the Ursa are torn to pieces by my Wolves. As they all look at me I silently dispel my ice wolves, their purpose fulfilled.

I move to help Cardin up as we all make our way back to Goodwitch. No one does anything to break the silence as we walk and it is slightly annoying, so I say " And that is how you make ice cream." all in a calm voice.

"What?" everyone asks. "I couldn't stand the silence, so I said the first thing that came to mind." I reply. Yang starts laughing Ruby is trying to hold in her laughter and Weiss is just shaking her head. Nora is pouting because now she wants ice cream Ren is shaking his head as well as Juane. Pyrrha is laughing alongside Yang.

It is this scene that Goodwitch walks in on as we finally make it back to the group. We then gather up our supplies and make our way back to Beacon.

All in all I think it was an eventful field trip. I wonder when we will have another.

 **So yeah I know I said I was going to skip over this part of the story but I couldn't help it. I was re watching season one to get an idea how far along the story was and decided that if I skipped it we would be going right to the end of season 1. anyway I still don't own RWBY. Also I am a big fan of Gurren Lagan so I felt that I just had to include that into the rooftop scene. I almost went back to rewrite it to were Blake yelled that out as he jumped down and then punched him but decided to leave it as it was. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you next time on Dragon Ball Z… wait a minute. That is the other story not this one. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

The Frozen Hunter Ch.8

 **Alright so we are starting to head into the end of season 1. Now I have a few things planned for the next few chapters, but if you want to know just what all surprises I have in store, well you'll just have to keep reading. Again I am not the owner of RWBY. If I was well I would be having so much more fun with my story as it would be the ultimate prank on everyone. XD**

After the incident in Forever Fall Forest things were quiet for a while, Cardin was still a dick but he toned down a lot of the bullying. Which well I didn't care about as most of the stuff was minor anyway.

Of course people were starting to get things ready for the Vytal festival, decorations were going up everywhere, and Weiss was dragging us to the docks. Why you ask? Well she heard somewhere that the foreign exchange students were arriving by boat today and decided that we would be the ones to greet them, (read she wants to spy on the competition.)

As we made our way to the docks we came across a dust shop surrounded in crime tape. We walked a little closer we overheard the detectives talking about what happened. Once again a dust shop had been robbed, no Lein was taken only the dust. That sounded extremely familiar.

Of course the detectives blamed the White Fang, well honestly they could be right but I really didn't care who was behind it but they needed to be stopped. Now most would be wondering if Weiss was about to go off on an anti-White Fang rant right about now, but there was no need for her to. We already knew how and why she felt the way she did. Also having a Faunus partner might have helped too.

Of course it was at this point that Ruby mentioned Torchwick as a possibility of being the culprit. Yeah that made sense. He was still on the loose, who knows what he was up too.

We proceeded to walk out of the alley and nearly ran into a pair of Faunus running from the police. One was a male monkey Faunus with blonde hair, an open white shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of high top converse. The other was a girl. She had long black hair with a pair of cat ears on top. She was also wearing a white button up shirt with black pants and boots, some sort of half skirt. It also looked like she had some sort of sword on her back.

I was surprised when I recognized both of them. The first was Sun Wukong. No surprise there. But the second was Blake Belladonna! The very person that I replaced on team RWBY.

As they passed Yang made a crack to Weiss about her wanting to observe the competition. I shook my head as she took off running after them, you know I don't think it ever hit me but Weiss is extremely fast for someone in heels.

Just as we turned around a corner Weiss ended up running into none other then Penny Polendina. Due to that Blake and Sun were able to make their escape. After helping both Penny and Weiss up we all introduced ourselves and Weiss apologized for running into her. Naturally Ruby made a new friend that day.

With Blake and Sun escaping Weiss decided that today was a bust. So we all headed back to Beacon. Later that night I was working on a paper for Dr. Oobleck's class when I received a message on my scroll. Wondering who would be sending me a message at this time of night, I decided to see what it said.

When I opened the message I noticed that it was from someone by the name of The Black Queen. Who the hell was that? I wondered. Then I noticed that there was a video attached with the message. The message itself said _: Thought you might be interested in some information about what happened to your family. If you want answers come alone to the docks tomorrow night_.

I was immediately on guard at that. Who would be sending me info about my family. They were all dead. I decided to open up the attached video and what I saw made me drop it. It was a recording from the cctv camera in the dust shop my day worked at. More specifically, it was a recording from the day of the accident. A red portal opened up behind my sisters and out stepped a very well known figure. Raven Branwen, Yang's mother. She grabbed my little sisters and jumped back through the portal right before the explosion.

I was in shock. Was it real? Was this some sick joke? Could my sisters still be alive? If so where were they? Did Raven still have them? If she did why didn't she bring them home? These were just a few of the questions running through my head. And to be honest it scared me. If my little sisters were still alive, what was happening to them right now?

I only knew of one person who could get in contact with Raven, and only one person who could tell me if that video was fake or not. Without thinking I picked up my scroll and ran out of the room. I decided to hit up Ozpin first as it was still not that late and I hopped that he was still in his office.

While I was running I called up Qrow. It rang a few times before he picked up. "Blake you called at a good time. I was just about to get a few drinks. What's up?"

Qrow answered. "Qrow I know you have some sort of way of getting in contact with your sister, right?" I asked him while still running towards the headmaster's office. "Not so much as a way to contact her as much as I just happen to know where to go to increase my chances of running into her. Why do you need me to pass a message to her or something? And why does it sound like you are running?" he replied.

"It's because I am. And how quickly can you get to Beacon?" I asked him real quick. "Sounds like something came up. What's going on Blake?" Qrow asked with a touch of concern in his voice. "I'm not sure yet I'm heading to Ozipn's office to try and get some answers but someone sent me a video of a recording from the cctv inside my dads shop. It showed Raven showing up and grabbing my sisters right before the place went up. The person who sent it goes by the Black Queen. Ever heard of her?" I told him.

"Kid that is some serious stuff you are saying there. Especially about who sent that video to you. Be carful kid and listen to what Ozpin says on this. If it really was her, well this goes deeper then you know. I'll try to be there by tomorrow morning. Don't do anything and don't tell Ruby or Yang until I get there." he said before he hung up.

Why did it feel like I just stumbled into some sort of conspiracy. And what did it have to do with my family. A couple of minutes later found me in Headmaster Ozpin's office. He was going over the video to determine if it was real or not.

"Well Mr. Shigure as far as I can see there is no evidence of tapering with this video. Everything points to it being the genuine article." He said after a few minutes. "And with what I know of Raven, it is entirely possible that what this video shows is the truth."

At that I slump into the chair behind me. It is too much. I spent the last ten months either in a coma or thinking that they were dead, but now? Now there is the possibility that they are still alive, that they have instead of being dead were actually kidnapped by my best friend's mom.

I am so lost to the thoughts in my head that I don't even notice when Goodwitch walks in, or when they start discussing the connotations of why this video was sent now. What did the sender gain by waiting ten months before dropping this bombshell.

I think of the message again _. Come to the docks tomorrow night if you want to know more_. Of course I wanted to know more, but this clearly felt like a trap. The whole come alone part practically screamed it. But what were the consequences if I didn't go, or if I didn't go alone. Would my sisters be hurt? Would they be killed? There were just to many questions and not near enough answers.

Then I heard Ozpin getting off a call. It seems that Qrow called Taiyang and that they were both coming in the morning. Good. Two of the people that I trusted the most were going to be here to help sort this out.

Ozpin walked over to me and handed back my scroll. "Go ahead and get back to your room Mr. Shigure, Qrow and Taiyang will be here at 9o'clock. Come back then so we can figure out what this is about. And I'm afraid I must repeat Qrow's warning about not telling anyone about this." I nod my head in agreement and walk back to my dorm.

When I get back I am immediately set upon by Yang outside our room. "You okay there Blake? You just ran off like you were being chased by Grimm. Nearly gave Weiss a heart attack when you jumped up and ran out of the room." she asked me. I said nothing as my mind was to conflicted to even know what to say to her.

I must have said something to her because she suddenly looked worried. I would later find out that I didn't actually say anything but I apparently had a glazed look in my eyes. Yang guided me back to our dorm and once inside I just walked over to my bed and sat down. My head was in my hands as I didn't know what else to do. Until tomorrow I couldn't tell them anything anyway.

Normally I would have told at least Yang what was going on, if not for two reasons. One was her mom was somehow involved, and two the seriousness in Qrow's voice. He is rarely serious about anything. But this, this sounded big. And somehow Ozpin was involved.

Unknown to me both Weiss and Yang were staring at me with worried looks. Wondering just what happened to make me like this. The last time Yang had seen me anything like this was right after the accident that killed my parents. And that just made her even more worried. Weiss well she may not have known me long but she knew me well enough to correctly guess that it had something to do with my family.

The two of them walked out of the room and told Ruby to watch and make sure nothing happened. Ruby was just confused as to what was going on but figured what ever it was that Weiss and Yang had everything well in hand and just went back to doing her homework.

 _Weiss POV_

She was worried, very worried. Her partner who had been writing a paper received a message and then the next thing she knows he his running out of the room like a pack of Beowolves is on his tail. Then close to an hour later he shows up alongside Yang and almost looks like he is broken. He says nothing, just walks over to his bed and sits down with his head in his hands.

Now she wouldn't say that they were extremely close, maybe not as close as she might want, and wasn't that a strange thought for her. But she could tell that something big had just happened, the last time she had seen that look in his eyes was the few times he had talked to her about his sisters. Well there was also a look of happiness in his eyes then as well since he was remembering the good times with them as well but this, this was neither sadness or happiness, it was almost as if she was looking into a glacier, cold, uncaring, dead.

Honestly it scared her. Just what could have happened to Blake. She and Yang both looked at each other and walked outside. They ended up on the roof of the dorm. "I know that something big just went down. And it has something to do with his family." Yang started. "I honestly don't know what to do though. I grew up with him, he is practically my brother, but honestly seeing him like that scares me Weiss." She continued. " Obviously something is hurting him, hurting him deeply and I don't know what to do to help him." Yang said while gripping the side of the roof hard enough for it to break.

I was about to try to say something when Yang's scroll went off. When she looked it was her dad. She decided to put him on speaker as the timing was to much to just be a coincidence.

"Hey dad, you called at a really good time. I needed to talk to you about Blake. Weiss is here too by the way." She answered. "Yang right now Blake is probably going to need you two to be there for him. He just received some information that points to the possibility that his sisters might still be alive." At that my eyes widen. If that message had some kind of proof that his twin little sisters were still alive then I could understand just why he was the way he was right now.

For ten months he believed that they were dead. And now, well he wouldn't know what to think, his mind must be running rampant with worry as to what could be happening to them all this time.

"I trust you two girls to not spread this around. Me and your Uncle Qrow are going to be there in the morning to meet with Ozpin. But in the meantime you two will have to look after Blake." Said Yang's dad. "Now I've got to go, I need to finish packing, I just wanted to give you a heads up and fill you in a bit. Bye now." he said before he hung up.

Both Yang and me were floored. If What her dad said was true then this was worse then we thought. We looked at each other again and both nodded, determined to help Blake in any way we could. And with that we walked silently back down to try and comfort Blake.

 **And Cliff hanger. Kind of, anyway the plot thickens with the reveal of the possibility of Blake's younger sisters Alice and Lily still being alive. And Yang's mom having something to do with it. Also we finally found out where Miss Belladonna has been. Will she be participating in the Vytal Tournament? Will she be on a team? Well who knows as of yet. Also bonus points to who ever can figure out just who the Black Queen is. Although I honestly don't think it will be too hard. The next chapter will be the conclusion of Season 1 and who knows just what will happen then. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Frozen Hunter Ch.9

 **So here we are with another chapter. I'm sorry to say that I intended to make the last chapter longer but it was a little hard for me to continue writing it as it just felt right to end it there. Yes I did try to add a little bit of the pairing, and hopefully I can continue to do so with out it feeling forced. Anyway in this chapter we will learn more of what happened to Blake's sisters and find out more information about his family. Enjoy. I do not own RWBY.**

I don't remember much from last night after I made it back to the dorms, I don't even remember falling asleep. But everything else that happened last night, I remembered with perfect clarity. I looked to see what time it was and saw that it was 7:30. I had a solid hour and a half before Qrow and Taiyang made it to Beacon.

I got up, took a quick shower and was about to head to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I figured that no one else would be up until ten maybe since it was a Saturday. I was slightly surprised to see both Weiss and Yang slowly drag themselves awake. I still had plenty of time to grab a bite to eat so I went to make some tea. Deciding to fix some for the girls as well I tried to pick out a flavor that they would like.

I ended up just making three cups of some red goji raspberry green tea, as I felt that it would be just enough to help them wake up. After the girls had taken their showers and dressed I handed both of them a cup.

They both happily accepted and we then made our way to the cafeteria to get something to eat. We then ate our food in silence as none of us really wanted to talk about what happened last nigh just yet.

As we finished eating I took a look at the time and saw that it was coming up on 8:40, twenty minutes until I had to meet up with everyone in Ozpin's office. Looking over at Weiss and Yang I said. "I'm going to go out on a limb hear and say you two know exactly what happened last night don't you?" They both nodded but said nothing as they expected me to continue. So I did. "And I'm going to assume it was due to Yang's dad?" Again two nods confirming my theory.

"Well I'll just take that as him inviting you to the meeting in about twenty minutes then. Well come one we might as well get there early." I say to them as we all start to make our way out of the room. Yang and Weiss on either side of me as we walk down the halls of Beacon Academy.

We made some small talk as we walked to pass the time and before long we were walking out into the Headmaster's office. As we were a few minutes early Ozpin just waived his hand at a few chairs offering us seats.

Not long after Goodwitch entered with Taiyang and Qrow following behind her. "Now that we are all here I say we get everything started. As we all know, last night Mr. Shigure received a message from an individual calling themselves The Black Queen. In this message was a video that showed Raven Branwen abducting Mr. Shigure's younger sisters right before the building they were in exploded."

At this both Weiss and Yang gasped at the same time, though for different reasons. Ozpin then continued. "The attached message also stated that if He wanted to find out more about what happened to his family that he should come to the docks tonight, alone."

Both Weiss and Yang were about to start yelling at this but I held up my hand for them to wait. "Now this is obviously some sort of trap, but we are as of yet unaware as to what kind. Now as most of us in this room are aware, the Individual know as the Black Queen is also known as Cinder Fall."

For some reason that name sounds familiar to me, and I find out why when Ozpin brings up a picture of her. Suddenly I'm dragged into a memory of when I was six years old, before my parents moved to Patch. I remember that woman and my parents sitting in a room having a discussion, about what I never found out but I did overhear a few things.

Mainly that this woman was going to miss spending time with my parents when they moved, but she understood just why we were moving as it wasn't safe where we were to raise a child anymore. She also hoped that they would keep in touch. After that everyone stood up and made their way to the front door. Everyone exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes and she left.

Then I was suddenly brought back into the present as I noticed that someone's hand was on my shoulder. I looked over at Weiss as she was the one to grab my attention. "Are you okay Blake?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine, its just when Ozpin showed her picture it triggered an old memory. Turns out my parents knew her before we moved to Patch." I say in a cool tone.

Qrow and Ozpin exchange looks and then Qrow says. "So are you saying that your parents actually had contact with one of the most dangerous former Huntresses in the Kingdoms?"

"Yeah, though the only time I ever remember seeing her was When I was six, and I think I might have remembered seeing someone who looked like her when the twins were born. But I can't say for sure." I told him. Ozpin choose that moment to interrupt.

"Be that as it may she is a very dangerous person. She has been linked to several crimes across all four kingdoms through out the years. The only times that she has been seen that was not linked to criminal activity are the occasional Grimm hunts that she has been spotted on. Each time the Grimm in question were particularly troublesome that required a lot of skill and power to defeat."

"What I want to know is just how Raven became involved. We all know of her outlook on certain things so why would she interfere?" Asked Taiyang. "That is unfortunately something that we don't know at this time." Ozpin replied.

I was about to ask what we were going to do about tonight's meeting when my scroll went off. It looked like another message from the Black Queen. I opened it up and read the message.

 _"I've made an amendment to my previous message, due to some unforeseen circumstances, it would not be safe to meet at the docks alone. You may bring two people with you as I will be bringing a couple of people who are very excited to see you. Also you may be interested to know that there is a potential dust heist that will be taking place tonight as well take it as a gesture of goodwill that I am informing you of this now as the ones involved will most likely be the White Fang. I would advise against bringing your fiery tempered teammate as things might get out of hand if she is here. Take it as you will but the meeting itself will be on the south side of the docks tonight. Goodbye for now and I do so hope to see you tonight."_

Well things just got even more complicated. I showed the message to everyone else and we then debated as to what we should do. It was eventually decided that Yang, Weiss, and Goodwitch would check out the heist, while Qrow and Ozpin would accompany me to meet up with Cinder.

Taiyang would be staying back to coordinate everything from here. Since we had everything planned out we all decided to meet back up later and went our separate ways.

 _Later that night._

We were now waiting at the docks for Cinder to show up. I honestly wondered just who she was bringing. A few minutes passed by and then all of the sudden a red portal opened up out of nowhere. Out walked Cinder followed by two little girls wearing matching ice blue cloaks and then Raven was the last to walk out of the portal before it closed.

"So this is who you decided to bring with you. I can't say I fault your choices, you brought the perfect counters to both me and Raven. Though I don't think you did it on purpose." Cinder said coolly.

"Well the hint about not bringing Yang was kind of a dead give away for you bringing Raven. So why wait ten months to send me that video?" I asked her

"Simple. I was busy. After all it is a lot of work taking care of two energetic six year olds." She said with her hands resting on the two little girls shoulders. "Consequently it was not safe at that time for them, after all they had just survived an assassination attempt." She added on.

"How is Raven caught up in all this?" Qrow asked, secretly worried for his sister. At that Raven stepped up and took off her mask. " Easy I owed her a couple of favors. Rescuing the kids, and keeping them safe for the past few months now erases those favors." She told Qrow.

At that it seemed the two little girls couldn't hold themselves back anymore and rushed over to me shouting out "Big Brother!" in sync. As they both tackled my legs the hoods fell off and I was greeted with the sight of my two little sisters grinning happily up at me.

As I bent down to give them both hugs I heard Cinder say, "Unfortunately it is no longer safe for them in my care as one of my associates was heavily injured when someone tried to sneak a small pack of Beowolves into my compound. I am afraid that someone is still trying to kill them. I heard you experienced something similar on the first day of school." She said while looking at me.

"Blake I promised your parents that if anything happened to them I would look after you three, and for the most part I have tried my best. I mostly stuck to the shadows with you since you were old enough to look after yourself. But know this. Before you were born your parents made quite a few enemies, most of them have been dealt with over the years, but there are still some out there. Be careful." She said and made her way back over to Raven who opened another portal and they left.

"Well it would seem that we now need to get these two somewhere safe." Ozpin said. I nodded at that and made my way to follow when I saw three Bullheads flying towards the other side of the docks where Weiss and the others where at.

"Qrow keep my sisters safe, I'm going to go help Weiss and the others." I said. He nodded his head and picked up the girls and made his way over to our own Bullhead. He and Ozpin headed back to the school to meet back up with Tai.

I put my hand to the earpiece I had and said. " Sun, the crow and the wizard are heading back to the castle with the twins, I'm heading over to back up the witch, the princess, and goldilocks." I say using the agreed upon code names. "Affirmative Kuro, it looks like there were more White Fang then they were expecting, Torchwick is also there as well. Also there appears to be two Faunus not with the White Fang fighting alongside the others. But I would still hurry, they could defiantly use a hand."

And with that I took off to meet up with the others. To get there a little faster I decided to use a new technique that I had developed. It was something I had remembered seeing in a Fanfiction that I read a while back. It was called: The Lightning Dragon's Roar by Zero Rewind. It was a really good story but one of the character's used their elemental power to create footholds in the air and used them to fly/run through the air. Eventually I was successful and I ended up increasing my speed as well.

Anyway I made my way through the air to where I needed to be. As I came upon the battle I notice that there were dozens of White Fang grunts in the area. I decided to take up a vigil on top of the cargo containers. Brining out my rifle I started picking off some of the grunts until one of the Bullheads noticed me.

"Well hell." I quietly curse. Knowing that I don't have the fire power to take it out I am about to jump away when a giant emerald beam hit the gunship cutting it in half.

I turn around to see the last two people I expected to see. Penny and Ruby. They both run up next to me and nod their heads. Okay looks like I have backup of my own. "Sun, Rose and Polendina are here as well. Were heading in." I say into the earpiece and nod towards the two of them and then run forward and jump into the fray.

 _Play Diamond Eyes by Shinedown._

The three of us land in front of some thugs and rush forward. Ruby is moving in graceful arcs as she bats away enemies left and right. Penny is completely controlling the battlefield in front of her with her swords and wires. Me well I am just tearing through everyone in my path, I am carful to not cause any permanent injuries but I defiantly take them out of the fight.

As we make our way over to the others I notice that it is Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna fighting Torchwick. Weiss and Yang are both fighting a large group of Fang members. Goodwitch starts to make her way over to them but sees me and instead heads toward Blake and Sun.

I decide to end this quickly so I flip my swords around and bring them up in a cross guard and close my eyes. Gathering as much of my aura as I can, I yell out. "Gefrorene Wolfsrudel!" this time instead of twelve ice wolves there is twice that. "Subdue!" I command. And as one all of the wolves rush forward and pin down the White Fang that had Weiss and Yang nearly cornered.

 _End song._

With that the remaining White Fang were neutralized. Roman took that as his cue to once again escape. Once the police arrived the White Fang that we had stopped were turned over to them and Penny, Sun, And Blake joined us in heading back to Beacon.

Once there I was once again tackled by twin blue cloaked missiles. "I have to ask girls, what's with the cloaks?" Lily was the one to look up at me and smiled before saying. "We wanted to copy big sister Ruby, So Aunt Cinder had these made for us." At that I just shook my head and smiled. It figures that something that Ruby did to remember her mom would be the thing that the twins pick up as being cool.

At that we all headed in for the night. I for one couldn't be happier. I had my sisters back, I kicked a lot of ass and we stopped the bad guy. Kind of well he got away but the shipment of dust from the Schnee Dust Company didn't get jacked so Weiss was happy. That had to count for something.

 **And we'll end it there. So no Cinder is not evil. Not on the side of the law but also not bent on destroying the kingdoms. The twins are alive and will become a big part of the story, especially with the main pairing. Here in the next few days I might put up a poll for the other pairings, one established pairing will be Arkos, another will be Belladonna and Wukong. Any others I have yet to decide. Also the shoutout to Zero Rewind. His story is a really good crossover and it really has given me a few ideas of my own. If you feel like checking it out be my guest. Anyway hope you enjoyed and feel free to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Frozen Hunter Ch.10

 **And I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait but I decided to take a bit of a break with the story. Now the next couple of chapters are going to be set between season 1 &2 now as you can tell from the last chapters there is a lot more going on then just canon story. Anyways I hope that you enjoy and as always I do not own RWBY or any other characters/ ideas that you may recognize as a part of any mainstream anime/manga.**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had in a very long time. Not only had I discovered that my little sisters were still alive but I had them back. But I still had a million questions, why did Cinder have Lily & Alice? Why did she pick now of all times to give them back. What connections does she have to my parents? If what she said was true, who is after my family? I had too many questions but no where near enough answers.

As I'm thinking of this I noticed the two little girls on either side of me start to wake up as well. I give them both a hug and get up to get ready for the day. After I step out of the bathroom I notice that the others are up as well. The twins are sitting on Ruby's bed while talking to Yang. Weiss is standing right out side of the bathroom waiting for me.

"I'm glad you were able to get them back Blake." Weiss told me. "Thank you Weiss, I'm glad that it didn't turn out to be a dream." She looked at me and nodded in understanding. After everyone finishes their morning rituals we all head to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

As we are about to leave I get a message _. Make sure you keep them safe. This is just the beginning, there is more going on here then even Ozpin knows. You still need to keep an eye out for the Red Swords. Your parents had dealings with them in the past and it didn't end well. No matter what you hear they are still active. And Ozpin might be interested to know that She has great influence over them. She will not stop until everything in her path has been destroyed._

 _P.S. Tell the twins I love them._

 _Aunt C._

Really now. Cinder is still sending me info? It could be a trick but something in my gut says that something big is still about to go down. Also the Red Swords was an old Anti-Faunus group that sprung up after the great war. Last I had heard about it was that it was disbanded when I was nine.

Honestly they were the mirror of the White Fang of today. I pushed aside that train of thought and hurried to catch up with the others. Once we reached the cafeteria, we sat down at a table with team JNPR.

Of course they were naturally curious about Lily and Alice, as they all had found out about my family. After I filled them in on the stuff that wasn't a secret everyone got along great. I decided to send Ozpin a quick message to let him know I would be stopping by after we ate. He replied with a confirmation and I went back to focusing on my sisters.

Around an hour later everyone had finished and I told the girls that I was taking the twins to go see Ozpin and Weiss volunteered to accompany us. Once we made it to The Headmaster's Office the twins dragged Weiss off into a corner, to do what I have no idea but it looked like they were grilling her for info. I just shook my head and walked over to Oz and Qrow.

"Well you said you had some information that I should be aware of?" Ozpin started off. "I received another message from the Black Queen." I said, and at that I knew their full attention was on me. "She informed me that things are not over yet and that it is bigger then we know. She also mentioned the Red Swords, and said that _She_ had great influence over them, but the way Cinder said it was like she was talking about someone else. And that whoever it was that she would not stop until everything in her path was destroyed."

Ozpin looked like he was contemplating the hidden meaning that was behind the message. And Qrow was confused. "Why would she be helping us? What does she gain from all of this?" He asked. "Well from what I can tell she seems to care about the twins. She did tell me to keep them safe. She also warned me that my parents had dealings with the Red Swords that didn't end well. I haven't confirmed it just yet but if I asked the twins about her I would bet Lein that they would call her Aunt C or something close to it."

It was Qrow's turn to take a thinking pose after hearing that information but Ozpin had a look in his eyes that practically screamed "I have a plan". "Blake I think I might have a job that I need you to do." Ozpin said calmly. "What kind of job?" I asked. Qrow looked at him and immediately started protesting. "No, Hell No, Not happening Ozpin. Not only is he too young but he isn't even fully trained. You are not going to send the kid out on a solo recon mission. It is not happening." I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Weiss looked up after hearing that last little bit.

"Now Qrow it is his choice if he wants to even do the mission, its not like I'm sending him to infiltrate the white fang after all." Ozpin started to say. "What is the mission?" I ask again. Qrow looks at me shocked that I would even consider taking a solo mission. "Over the next two weeks I want you and Qrow both to investigate a few rumors of strange activity outside the Kingdom. Now you will be near the Mountain Glenn area so you will want to keep an eye out for heavy Grimm activity but other then that just a little recon. And with Qrow there you shouldn't have to worry all that much about trouble." "Unless we pass a bar on the way out there." I mumbled under my breathe. Qrow slaps me in the back of the head. Apparently the old man has better hearing then I thought.

"When do we leave?" Qrow asked. All of his previous concern gone since he was going to be included in the mission. "Tomorrow. I would prefer early in the morning, but the likelihood that you will be awake leads me to believe that noon would be better. Qrow just cracks a smile and walks away.

"Now I know that you are not a fully trained huntsmen but I believe that with Qrow you shouldn't run into anything that you can't handle. I'm hoping that you may spot something that Qrow might overlook. You may inform the rest of your team that you are going on this mission but not what it consists of." Ozpin finishes.

I nod a confirmation and start to walk out of the office, Weiss and the twins following me out. We walked back to our dorm in silence, and why we arrived both Ruby and Yang were there as well as Miss Belladonna. They look up at us as we walked back in. "Hey guys." Ruby greeted. "Blake here was just telling us about some of the rumors she heard about White Fang activity outside of the kingdom." Yang said. I just shook my head and walked over to my bed and laid down. Of course the twins choose that moment to jump on top of me. "Ooph" I cried out as they landed on top of me and tried to hold me down, I then grabbed them both and proceeded to start tickling them relentlessly enjoying every minute of having the two of them back.

Weiss just shook her head and tried to hide her laugh. Once the twins submitted defeat I got up and started packing a few things as I proceeded to tell everyone that I was going on another mission with Qrow. As I thought Ruby and Yang proceeded to bombard me with questions about why I was going. But surprisingly it was little Lily and Alice that came to my rescue, by telling them that the old guy said I couldn't tell anyone about it other then that I was going on the mission.

I think that everyone was surprised to find out that they knew about it. Weiss asked them if they were okay with me going on the mission and they just looked at each other and replied in unison, "But Aunt Cinder goes on missions all the time." And at that I face palmed. Of course they would say that. "By the way girls, She told me to tell you that she loves you two." At that they just smiled, but not just any smile but the one that lets you know that little kids have just pulled something off. And the following fist pump and cries of yes just alluded to it even more.

"Hey Blake could I speak to you for a moment?" Weiss asked. "Sure thing Weiss." I told her. We then proceeded to walk out of the room. I followed her up to the roof of the building. Once we were there she turned around and took a deep breathe. "Blake I want you to promise me you will keep your guard up while you are out there. And not just because of the Grimm. I know it is suppose to be an easy mission and that you will have Qrow with you, but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

I look at her and smile. "I know I feel it too. Something big is happening. And it feels like we are in the middle of it all. But don't worry. I'm not going to risk not being able to come back home. I have too many things waiting for me." She just smiles and says, " of course you just got your sisters back, I'm surprised you took the mission at all."

I just look out over the roof and at the campus. I sigh before I reply. "It has to do with the same gut feeling that I've been having all day. And who knows maybe it will just be a bust and Qrow and I spend two weeks in the woods for nothing. But I promise. I will come back and not just for the twins Weiss." I trail off at that unsure of just what to say next.

"Weiss, the girls are going home with Tai tomorrow afternoon. Until they leave, watch over them for me." She says nothing but nods her head yes. She starts to head back inside. I stand there for a moment. "I wish I knew how to tell you how I feel, what I have steadily grown to feel over these past few months." I say quietly. What I didn't know is that Weiss had turned around to see if I was coming. She quickly turned back around as I pushed off the edge of the rooftop and headed back inside.

That was full of restless sleep. It was as if my dreams were trying to tell me something. I saw ruined structures and packs of roaming Grimm, not surprising since I was going to be heading to Mountain Glenn. But it still felt like I was missing something.

The next morning came to soon. I woke up, took a shower and dressed in my combat clothes. I then double checked my pack for everything that I would need. I then headed down to get some breakfast. I was soon joined by my little sisters. Alice decided that we had been quiet long enough.

"So you really like the white haired girl don't you big brother?" She asked at the most inopportune time as I was taking a drink of juice at the time. Of course I ended up doing a spit take. "What makes you say that Alice?" I choke out. It was Lily who answered though. "Well for one your reaction just now says a lot. And another is we learned how to read body language from Neo." She said. "Two things, one you are still far too young to know that, and two who is Neo?" I asked, silently praying that it wasn't the Neo that I was thinking it was.

"Aunt Cinder had her look after us a few times. She doesn't talk much though." Said Alice. "Replace much with at all and you can get an idea of Neo." Lily added. I just put my head in my hands and left it at that.

"Well since I know you two little monsters will badger me about it until I tell you, yes I like her. Of course she is my partner as well so that adds to it a little bit." I told them. "Have you told her yet?" Alice asked me. "No, not yet. And truthfully I don't even know how she feels either so for right now it is a moot point." I said. At this Lily starts to giggle but I ignore it because Alice starts to say, "But Aunt Cinder says that if you feel that way about a special someone then you should tell them. Besides it would be weird if you ended up dating big sis Yang or Ruby." I just look at her and glare for a second. "Who has been telling you about this stuff?" I asked, while also noticing that Lily was still giggling at something behind me.

I slowly turn around to see not only Weiss but Ruby and Yang as well. "Well this isn't awkward at all." I say in a deadpan. "Just how long have you three been standing there?" I asked. Yang replied with, "Oh somewhere around who is Neo." Great, just great. How did I let my little sisters cause this to happen.

I look over at Weiss who just sits down next to me like usual, but if I am not mistaken she has a bit of a blush on her face. Ruby and Yang take up seats on either side of the twins. I just shake my head and continue with my breakfast. We finish about thirty minutes later. And head back to the dorm. I grab my pack and head to the landing pads to meet up with Ozpin and Qrow.

As I'm about to step on the bullhead I hear someone call out my name. I turn around to see who it was only to be tackled by a white blur. I look down to find Weiss hugging me. " I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." She said before she grabbed my head and pulled me down into a chaste kiss. I hear Qrow wolf whistle in the background and Ozpin chuckling but I ignore it. Too soon Weiss pulls away. "Blake I don't care how but you better come back. And be safe." She says as she turns and walks away.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you bagged yourself a Schnee. Not bad kid." Qrow says. I look at him and glare. "I'd be quiet if I was you Qrow, or else a certain Schnee might find out just why you antagonize her so much." Qrow goes pale at this. "I told you that in confidence, you swore you would never tell." "Actually Qrow you were smashed and only asked me to never tell. I swore no such oath." I replied to him with an evil grin. And with that the hatch closed as the aircraft lifted off towards it's destination. A two week long mission to Mountain Glenn, and to who knows what awaits.

 **And that's where we will stop for tonight. Secret missions, romantic feelings coming into play. Just what is Cinder playing at? Will they come home safe? These answers and more next time on THE FROZEN HUNTER! Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Frozen Hunter Ch.11

 **Hi everyone LeahxcimLokiBlack here with another new chapter. Now in the last chapter Blake was assigned a secret mission with Qrow. Time to find out how they are fairing now. Again I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters.**

It was a quiet ride out to the drop point, due to this being a stealth mission Qrow decided that we were going to do an aerial insertion. Which means we are going to be jumping out the back of the airship.

Oh joy, my life will now be complete. Seriously what is with Huntsmen and Huntresses and falling from great heights? I shake my head as I hear the pilot announce that we are 15 minutes out to the drop zone. At least we are not trying to do a halo jump. Which if you didn't know stood for High Altitude Low Opening. Basically it means we jump out of the plane from an altitude high enough the usually requires breathing equipment and opening a parachute at a low altitude.

"So you nervous kid?" Qrow asked "We are about to jump out of a perfectly good airship without parachutes onto a damn mountain. What do you think?" I snap back at him. "Well to be honest I really only want to do it for the rush." He chuckled out. "But if you don't want to do it then we don't have to." He is trying to make me chicken out, I know he is. Well I call his bluff. "Oh no, we are not backing out of this now old man. But mark my words you will pay for your adrenaline rush ideas one day."

Qrow just laughs at me and says that will be the day he hangs up his scythe. "Qrow just one question. Are you even remotely sober right now?" I ask. He just looks me dead in the eyes, pulls out his flask, and takes a swig. "I'm never sober." he says. I just face palm in response.

"5 minutes out." comes from the cockpit. We both look up front and back at each other and nod our heads. "Well I hope your ready kid because this is the real deal. This isn't just some training exercise, this is a real mission and if you are not careful you my not make it back." Qrow says.

I don't say anything, I just think of what is waiting for me back at Beacon and vow to keep up my guard at all times. A few minutes later and the door opens and Qrow and I jump out. But right as I am about to exit I get a really bad feeling that things are about to get a lot harder.

As we are free falling I look back up at the gunship only to see a giant Nevermore fly up and crash through it. Moments latter the remaining parts explode. Well there goes our ride. I look over to Qrow to see his reaction, He doesn't even look shocked. He just has a face of grim determination.

We quickly reach the treetops and make it to the ground. We start heading towards the ruins of Mountain Glenn. "So do we call Ozpin to let him know the Bullhead?" I asked Qrow shook his head. "He already knows. Beacon monitors the pilots life signs when ever they go out."

Huh you learn something new everyday. We continued on for an hour until we reached the ruins of Mountain Glenn. Not long after we decided to set up camp.

"Its strange normally we would have encountered quite a few Grimm by now, but we haven't encountered any since the Nevermore that took out the airship. I wonder what is going on." Qrow said. I just looked at him. "You just had to say something didn't you. Haven't you ever heard of tempting Fate?" I asked him. "Eh I do it all the time. You'll be fine."

As he is saying this I can only wonder how bad this is going to get. I swear I must be under that ancient Chinese curse _, may you live in interesting times_. "Qrow if we get attacked by a horde of Grimm I am kicking your ass, and calling Winter." He just pales at that. "You wouldn't dare." he said shakily. At that I just smirk. Another point for me.

Thankfully nothing happened that night. We setout the next morning to scout the area, splitting up to cover more ground. Before we split up Qrow handed me a two-way tactical radio to keep in contact with each other.

It had been a couple of hours and I still haven't seen a single Grimm. I was starting to get worried. Mountain Glenn was known for its high Grimm population. You normally couldn't go fifteen minutes without seeing one, let alone two hours.

I continued on for a few more minutes before I saw anything at all. I came across a clearing that was completely tore apart. I wasn't sure but it looked like it was only a couple of days old at most. I sniffed the air a bit and was able to pick-out a couple of scents, it was defiantly human, maybe four or five different scents.

"Qrow I found something." I radioed in. "What did you find?" he asked. "Looks like a battle went on here, from what I can tell there was about four or five humans. The scent is still strong enough for me to track it." I told him.

"Go ahead and follow it as far as you can, but be careful. I'm heading your way now." he told me. "Right, I'll radio if I come across anything else." I replied back.

I followed the scent for a good twenty maybe thirty minutes. Then I came across another clearing. Not wanting to be out in the open just yet I circled around the clearing. I noticed that the scent didn't continue around the other side but still pointed to the open area. Either I had lost the scent or there was something in the field that I didn't see just yet.

"Qrow how far out are you?" I called out. "Roughly thirteen minutes out. Why?" he asked. "Because the scent drops off at a clearing up ahead. You'll come across it in maybe ten or eleven minutes. I checked past it just to be sure but it just stops somewhere in the middle of it. I haven't checked it out just yet its too open to do it alone." I told him. "Good call wait till I get there. Also have you encountered any Grimm yet?" he replied.

"None." I replied. "I've got a bad feeling about this Qrow. This is too unusual. Not one single Grimm. Even if there were hunters in the area there would still be some." I continued. "I agree. Something is not right here." He replied.

I waited in silence until Qrow arrived. Once he was there we decided to check out the clearing. Right in the middle of it we found a hidden trap door. It lead of course underground. We decided to go ahead and check it out and proceeded inside. Once inside after following the tunnels for a bit we came across a massive underground cavern. And in the center of the cavern there were dozens of people working. It almost looked like they were digging for something.

"Qrow remind me have the people of Vytal ever practiced mummification?" I asked him slightly nervous. "No, thank god. I knew I should have never introduced you to the Mummy franchise." he replied back. "Okay then, that's one potential horror out of the way. I noticed some sort of gleam out of the corner of my eye.

Qrow looked over at me and asked what I was doing. I waved him off for a second while I took a closer look. It was almost as if there was a sword hilt sticking out of the wall. Oddly enough it felt like it was calling out to me. Right before I could grab it two things happened. One was Qrow grabbing my wrist trying to snap me out of whatever hold the sword had on me, the second was that the entire cavern was starting to shake.

"Come on we need to go now." he yelled out. Knowing that it was somehow important I reached back up and grabbed the sword hilt and pulled. Almost with no effort it slid out from the wall. It was a large sword, I'd estimate it was a longsword. But it was exceptionally light as well. There was no telling how long it had been there but it had to be long, for it almost looked like it was covered in stone. I put it on my back and ran to catch up with Qrow. Right before we exited the tunnel we heard a loud roar like some great beast had just been violently awakened.

When we exited the tunnels we immediately stopped. In front of us was every single Grimm that had been absent in the past two days. I look over at him and he just says, "Not a word."

 _Play Two Steps From Hell- Sons of War_

Qrow ran forward to attack the Grimm while I decided to call in a little back up. Crossing my blades and gathering my aura and focusing on creating as many wolves as I can I shout out **Gefrorene Wolfsrudel**. And with that I summon close to fifty dire wolves. And with that I rush forward into the fray with my pack on my heels tearing apart any Grimm they come across. Using my semblance to create foot holds in the air I was literally jumping from one enemy to the next dispatching the Grimm as quickly as I could. I spared a quick glance to see Qrow with Sin Slayer in its scythe mode, cutting through enemies as though they were tissue paper.

Looking back I saw an Ursa Major charging at me, waiting for the right moment I jumped up, willing the foothold I was using into a spike causing the bear-like Grimm to impale itself. I then slammed into a Beowolf Alpha knocking it to the ground where it was set upon by no less than three of my wolves.

I then summoned a wall of ice shards and fired them at the awaiting Grimm cutting down close to a dozen more. Together Qrow and I had dispatched most of the horde that had set upon us, when the mountain shook once more.

 _End Sons of War- Play Two Steps From Hell- Chase the Light_

Looking around as the mountain was still shaking I noticed the remaining Grimm were fleeing. I looked back towards the tunnel entrance out of it came several members of the Red Swords, running for their lives as the shaking intensified. Then all of the sudden the ground exploded. Out of the dust came a huge monster, it didn't look like a Grimm at all. It looked like a T-rex but it had this weird red energy coming off of it. From what I could tell all of the Grimm in the area had fled, it would seem that they were sacred of it or something.

The beast stepped forward and crushed the Red Sword members before looking up at me and Qrow. It then roared at us before it charged right for us.

Qrow went to jump past it but was sideswiped by the creature's tail. I had jumped straight up in an attempt to attack it, but the second my swords hit the beast's scales they shattered. Jumping back behind it I tried to think of what we could do to beat this thing. If its scales were hard enough to shatter steel then our weapons wouldn't be all that effective.

Qrow stood up and looked over at me in surprise, no doubt thinking that I wouldn't be able to do much now that my swords were broken. Trying to buy us some time I send the rest of my pack at the monster to hopefully distract it.

I then draw the stone sword from its resting place on my back, I hope that the gut feeling I have is right when I rush forward and jump into the air to hit the beast with a downward slash.

The moment the stone hits the scales it shatters as well but underneath it is a silvery-blue blade. It only has a single edge to it but it is definitely a longsword, near the hilt it has a silver guard that comes down in front of the hilt itself. On the guard it looks like it has an engraving of a circle with what looked like Norse runes inscribed and two wolves inside the circle. But it would seam that it was capable of cutting through the creature's scales.

I jump back just in time to miss the beasts jaws closing around the space I was just moments ago. In mid air I then send a overpowered ice dragon at the beast only to have it launch some sort of giant lava ball at the Ice dragon. The two conflicting elements battled with each other until the area was covered in steam

I then landed to try and sense where the monster would attack from next when I saw movement coming from my right. I tried to jump out of the way but I was only partially successful. I was hit by its tail and some how was caught on one of the spikes on its tail. It raked across my chest creating a large gash diagonally across it. It was at that moment that Qrow did something to disperse the steam that was covering the area.

Just in time too because the thing was charging at me once more. I jumped in the air again and channeled as much of my remaining aura into my blade and launched another Ice dragon at it. This time it hit the beast head on and created several large gashes on the monster also encasing it in ice therefore immobilizing it. I then came down right on its head and sank my sword into its head right were it connected to its neck. Hopefully that last strike severed its spine, I then jumped back and landed next to Qrow and waited for it to move.

 _Stop Chase the Light. Play After the fall by Two Steps From Hell_

Qrow just looked at me and said, "Nice work kid now can you explain just what the hell that thing is?" "Not really I've never seen anything like it, I just hope it is dead." I replied. Then as the adrenaline wore off I remembered that it had got me across my chest looking down I saw that my shirt was continuing to darken as my blood was soaked up by the dark purple shirt.

Looking back to Qrow I tell him as calmly as I can manage, "I hope you called for evac, because I don't trust you to be sober enough to sow me up." He looks over at me to see me bleeding heavily right before I start to fall back and pass out due to blood loss. The last thing I hear before everything goes black is Qrow yelling at me to stay with him, then nothing.

 _Qrow's POV_

I've got to hand it to the kid, I hadn't realized just how much stronger he has become since he started at Beacon. I knew he was good before due to all of the help he gave Yang and Ruby with their own training but ever since he had his aura unlocked he is even stronger. Not to mention the things he comes up with to use his semblance in battle.

It was a shame about his father's swords but what ever the hell that sword is that he picked up in that cave is something else. Despite knowing I'll probably get bitched at by someone for letting the kid handle this monster I honestly don't think I could help him much against it, I mean it isn't like we both found a sword in the cavern. If mine breaks I have to wait until it can be re-forged.

I see the kid struggle a little with it, especially after he was hit bit the things tail, and let me tell you now it doesn't feel to good. I decided to see if I couldn't blow away the fog that was covering the area to help the kid out so I channeled my aura into my sword and used it to create a small shockwave just big enough to blow away the fog.

After that the kid dispatched the monster with another ice dragon and a strike to its head. When he landed next to me I told him he did good, which he did. He took down a monster I've never even seen before. But then the kid said something about evac and I looked over to see him bleeding out due to a large gash on his chest. I tried to get him bandaged up to stop the bleeding while I tried to call for a medivac.

"Stay with me kid, that Schnee of yours will have my hide if you don't make it through this." I said to him. Thankfully there was another Bullhead already on its way to provide support for us. It would be here in a few minutes. I only hoped the kid could hold on long enough to get back to Beacon.

 _Weiss POV_

Ever since they left I had been worrying about Blake, I was trying not to show it because I didn't want to worry his sisters, but after they left it was much more pronounced. Only a day had passed but for some reason I felt like something big had happened. I don't know how but I just knew something had happened to Blake.

Then I went back to thinking about what I had done before he left. I had finally admitted to him how I felt, and honestly it probably would have taken longer if not for his sisters tricking him into admitting that he had feelings for me as well.

I was slightly worried of how this would effect us as partners but at the same time I was even more worried about what my father would say about it. While he didn't outright hate Faunus, he did dislike them due to the White Fang. Hopefully he wouldn't hear about this until I had a chance to talk to him first.

Ring ring, ring ring. Huh? Oh my father is calling me. This is going to be stressful I can already tell.

 **And that is where we end it for now. Originally I had planed on this taking longer that the two weeks in story but I still wanted to leave something happening at Mountain Glenn for the volume 2 part of the story, also I didn't want Blake's recovery time to extend that far into the new semester. His weapons breaking though was planed from the moment that I decided that they would be something from his father, originally he was going to have to forge a new weapon but I couldn't think of a good way to do it. His arsenal will change though here in the next few chapters. Anyway I felt like adding a little bit of Weiss in to it as well. The Red Swords will be a recurring bad guy in the story just like the White Fang. I felt like while they were a good go to bad guy in the show, that there should have been a counterpart to them for the opposite side. Anyway thanks for reading and if anyone can guess what the Monster was based off of then kudos to you. I'll give you a hint, it is from a Capcom game. Also if anyone wants to see the emblem on the sword feel free to send me a PM. Anyways feel free to review. LeahxcimLokiBlack signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Frozen Hunter Ch. 12

 **I hope everyone is ready for another chapter because here it comes. Once again I do not own RWBY, If I did, well I would been very well off.**

 _Qrow POV_

Thankfully the co-pilot and I were able to get the kid stable and stop the bleeding. Still the pilot was pushing the Bullhead nearly to its limits in order to get us back to the kingdom. All I could do was wait, so as to try and not feel like I was useless by watching a kid who was practically family, I decided to call Ozpin.

"Qrow, I wasn't expecting you to report in so soon. Did the second Bullhead get to you okay?" he asked when he answered. I took a deep breath before responding. "Yeah it reached us no problem, just in time too." I paused before continuing. "I had to abort the mission. The kid got messed up bad." I heard Ozpin drop something, most likely his coffee cup. "What do you mean, sure he is still a first year, but he is quite skilled, what could have caused him to be injured enough for you to abort the mission?" He asked quickly.

I sighed before using my scroll to send him a few pics that I managed to take before things got serious. "I just sent you a few pictures of the monster that we encountered, Honestly Oz, I've never seen anything like it in all of the years that I've been a huntsmen."

I waited a few moments to see what Ozpin would say in response to that statement. I didn't have to wait long. "Dear Lord what is this beast?" I heard him exclaim. "Yeah that was my thought as well. The kid was almost immediately targeted by it after it emerged. Somehow its hide was strong enough to shatter his swords the moment he tried to strike it, I don't know if it was a particular area that was stronger than others or if it was like that all over. The kid also found this weird sword not far from were we encountered the creature. It was encased in stone right up until it hit the beast, it then showed to be in pristine condition and cut through the monster hide like it was a normal Grimm." I pause for a second before I told him the next part.

"It was also able to shoot giant balls of lava at us as well. It managed to sideswipe the kid with its tail, I think it hit him with one of its spines, but the kid managed to take it down, but I honestly don't know if he killed it or not. It looked like he did but I have a feeling that we are not that lucky."

Ozpin was silent before responding. "I'll see if we can't get James to send out a few recon drones. If your pictures are indeed accurate then we should be able to track it from the air if it is indeed still alive. In the meantime I'll have medical personnel on standby for when you arrive." and with that he disconnected the call. I just hoped that the kid would be alright once this was over.

 _Unknown POV_

Well this was certainly an interesting development those incompetents in the Red Swords had instead of finding the Ancient Relic that I had sent them to recover, had managed to unleash an Ancient Beast. Even in all the research that I had done I could only find a few obscure references to both the relic and the beast. In everything that I could find it was something that predated the formation of the kingdoms, of course finding anything further back then that was a near impossibility.

Well who knows maybe I'll get lucky and some unsuspecting Huntsmen of Huntress will stumble upon the relic. Now I just hope that the Beast doesn't somehow make its way to the kingdom. Some innocent humans could get caught up in the destruction that it was bound to cause, better that those filthy animals distract it long enough for them to get away if it does. Hmm, maybe the White Fang might have some purpose in my plans after all. Now what to tell those stupid beasts in order to trick them into going after it… Hmm now that might just work. Oh look at the time, I need to go practice my evil cackle, wouldn't want to end up messing it up if I am mocking any do-gooders that might try to thwart any of my plans. Muwhahahaha!

 _Blake POV_

The first thing that I noticed when I came too was that I felt really weak, also I could tell that there was a tight pressure on my chest. I started to open my eyes expecting to be in a hospital once again. Imagine my surprise when I recognized the back of an airship. Maybe I wasn't out as long as I thought I was. Looking down I see quite a few bandages wrapped across my chest, well that explains the pressure.

Then it hit me, I was suddenly very thirsty. I tried to look around to see were Qrow was as I could hear him but he wasn't in my line of sight. Since he was probably behind me up in the front I decided that it would probably be best to try to get his attention.

Well I could tell that my aura was speeding up my recovery, I was still to weak to move very much just yet. So I tried to call out to him. After a few tries of croaking out Qrow's name I heard someone moving over towards me. "Well looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up. I thought we would be back at Beacon long before you woke up. How you feeling kid?" Qrow said.

"I could use a drink, and I am dreading Weiss' reaction to this encounter. By the way did you make sure that thing was dead?" I asked him as he handed me some water. "Sorry no, I was a little preoccupied by making sure you didn't die on me. And I don't envy you one bit. Coincidentally I am not looking forward to It either, you are forgetting about Ruby and Yang as well." At that he just shudders. "I think I was trying to repress that part." I told him. "I'm no doctor but from what it seems, while you lost a lot of blood you might not have that long of a stay at the hospital. It depends on how well we were able to stitch you up. Not the first time I've had to do it. But its been a while." I look at him and say as plainly as possible. "As long as it isn't a lightning bolt I'm sure I'll live. Not the first time something like this has happened, albeit it was a lot worse the last time… I'm not waking up from a three month coma this time."

He just shook his head at that and was about to say something when the pilot announced that we were about ten minutes out from Beacon. "So that's an interesting sword you picked up there. Anything you can tell me about it and why you looked like a zombie when you were reacting for it back in the cave?" I looked at it before I replied. "It looks like it is made out of silver, what ever it is it seems to amplify and channel my aura. And as far as back in the cave, it seemed to, I don't know, call out to me or something. Though I cant argue with the results, I still wish I hadn't been forced to use it." I said thinking about how one of the few mementos I had from my father were essentially useless until they could be re-forged and then it still wouldn't be the same.

He just nodded in understanding. We sat in silence for the remainder of the flight. Once we touched down Qrow had to help me down the rear ramp. Waiting for us of course was a medical team. I think they were expecting me to be in worse shape. Qrow handed me over to them anyway and we all made our way to the infirmary. Surprisingly after a quick checkup I was actually told I could leave as long as I got plenty of rest. After that Qrow helped me back to my dorm. Fortunately the girls were out at the moment. So I said good bye to Qrow and quickly fell back asleep.

 _Ruby POV_

It was a beautiful day as Weiss, Yang, and I were walking back to the dorm after a day of shopping. I got the newest issue of Weapon Today. I already had tones of ideas for modifications and upgrades for Crescent Rose. And I had lots of fun hanging out with Weiss, who much to Yang's surprise was not snotty and stuck up about the places we went, well except for that one club that we passed, though the two guys standing outside of it looked a lot like those thugs that Blake and I beat up before we got into Beacon.

Speaking of Blake, who was absent due to the secret mission he got to go on with Uncle Qrow and wasn't suppose to be back until the next semester started, I wonder what he was up to. Probably kicking all kinds of butt.

Wait a second, isn't that Uncle Qrow? What is he doing walking out of our dorm building. I thought he was with Blake. I looked over at the others to see if I was missing something when I saw a frown on Weiss' face. Then Uncle Qrow looked over at us. It looked like he paled for a second before shaking his head and murmuring something. Then he waved at us and kept walking.

"If he is back early then that means Blake should be back as well." Weiss said. That was something I had noticed for a while, Weiss seemed to be very close to Blake. Not that it was a bad thing, but ever since he left she seemed like she was distracted. Well if he was back early then that just means we can continue with my original plans to spend time as a team.

We made our way up to our dorm and walked in looking for Blake. It wasn't like it was hard to find him but I wonder what he was doing in the dark. Yang flipped on the light and we all saw him laying in bed asleep. It wasn't that late so I was surprised to seem him in bed that is until I heard Weiss gasp. Then I saw it. It was mostly covered up but just barely you could see a bandage on his right shoulder.

Weiss rushed over to hi but was hesitant to do anything else. Well if he was here and not the infirmary it probably wasn't that bad. Due to the light it seemed that he was waking up though. This was going to be fun I could already tell.

 _Blake POV_

I had just gotten comfortable and was about to fall asleep when I heard the door open and then the lights came on. Well that sucked. I was hoping to put this off longer like until tomorrow. Then I heard someone gasp. Probably Weiss. Knowing that they wouldn't let me sleep since I wasn't in the infirmary I decided to wake up and face the music.

Of course when I opened my eyes the first thing I see is Weiss. Clearly she is worried. Thinking quickly I say the first thing I thing of that is less likely to get me smacked… I hope. In hindsight saying that I wished I could wake up every day to the sight before me would have earned me a slap before. Actually I was surprised that I didn't get smacked. Though I did make Weiss blush quite deeply. "Before you jump to any conclusions, the doctor said I should be fine with a few days bed rest. And also it wasn't my fault."

And with that the floodgates burst open and all three tried to ask questions all at once. And so I spent the next twenty minutes answering their questions before I started to nod off. Since I was about to pass out the girls decided to halt the interrogation. Ruby and Yang then decided to go get something to eat. As they left they offered to get Weiss and I something to eat for later. Weiss thanked them and after they left she started to sing quietly while I drifted off to sleep once more with Weiss sitting at my side.

 **And that feels like a good place to stop. Now I know that some of you might be wondering why if he was in such bad shape in the last chapter and how now he isn't even in the infirmary, well to that I say that it is a part of his aura. Not only does it significantly boost his recovery, and has a high recovery rate of its own, but think of what he said about his new sword, it not only channeled his aura but boosted it as well. For someone who already had that going for him to have it boosted even further, well its going to take more then a severely weakened Deviljho to take him down. It had more to do with the adrenaline leaving his system as to what took him down in the last chapter. Yes blood loss didn't help but well Qrow was slightly panicking there so he would have exaggerated a little. Well until next time LeahxcimLokiBlack signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Frozen Hunter Ch. 13

 **Hi everyone, LeahxcimLokiBlack here with a new chapter, for The Frozen Hunter. Now one thing that I wanted to mention is the small reference to the A-Team movie. In case you missed it, it was were Qrow had stitched up Blake. Anyway, this Chapter is the start of Season 2. The story will start to diverge more here then before. Well onto the story.**

 **RWBY is the property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum, sorry folks its not mine.**

So after the disaster that was my mission with Qrow, I was all but ordered to take things easy until classes started. Well with that in mind Weiss decided that we were going to go to Vale for the day, which I honestly thought was a good idea, what with classes starting tomorrow.

Honestly I think she was just trying to avoid Ruby and any hair brained schemes she had for the day. To that end, Weiss decided that we were going to go on a date. What? Did you expect me to complain? I may be a Faunus now but I am still a straight man. Who also happens to now have a girlfriend. Yeah I had no social life before I came to Remnant.

First we went to a local park and spent a couple of hours just playing disc golf and watching random people go by. Then we stopped by this small deli to get lunch. They had amazing sandwiches and wraps. Then came the inevitable three hour shopping trip. And say what you will but I will never get over seeing Velvet Scarlatina dragging Coco Adel away from a store due to and I quote "A SIX HOUR LONG SHOPPING TRIP FROM HELL" with Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi dragging a pallet of shopping bags each. How the hell does that woman have any money?

In the end Weiss ended up picking out three separate outfits for us both before we went to our next stop, a certain club that we all know. Just why Weiss decided that we had to go to Junior's bar I have no idea, but once there I have to admit I had a great time. Ended up meeting Junior and the Malachite sisters, and despite what Yang would have to say about them they were pretty chill. Then the other shoe dropped.

As we were leaving who other then Adam Taurus himself. To quote a favorite abridged series of mine, Fuck all kinds of duck. Then it gets even worse guess who is with him. You guess yet? No? well to bad for us it was his Lieutenant, you know dude with full face mask and the chainsaw sword.

I'm so glad we still had our weapons with us. I noticed that Weiss hadn't yet seen the two which was only slightly good news, the bad, they spotted Weiss. Now on a good day well I'd probably still get killed by these two, me as I am right now, well I was still getting use to my new sword and me and Ruby had yet to even start on my Aura pistol. Fun fact, if you have ever played any of the Devil May Cry games you'll know how you have infinite ammo with the guns due to the character channeling their energy through the guns, well that is actually a fairly old technology that they have on Remnant. I mean really have you seen some of these people, they never run out of ammo or have to reload for some of them. Case in point. Lie Ren, not once have I ever seen that bastard ever reload his guns. Unless he uses some freaky ninja technique to do it when he stores his guns away, IN HIS SLEAVES MIND YOU!.

Anyway back to the we are going to die part. Adam and his lackey are walking up to us, I get Weiss' attention and say " we are about to have some serious trouble." She looks in the direction that I am pointing and Freezes. At this point they are in front of us. "Miss Schnee, how good to finally meet you, I've been waiting for oh such a long time for this moment." said Adam. I could tell that it was taking all she had to not try to bolt. Not surprising since he is one of the most dangerous criminals in Vytal.

"Mister Taurus, what a surprise it is to see you here. I didn't think you would be one to frequent downtown Vale." Weiss replied. In my head I can only picture this going two ways, either we end up fighting and most likely losing, or we somehow manage to get out of this without a fight.

"Normally you would be correct, but unfortunately I had to come deal with a few subordinates who somehow caused our cause to lose over fifty members in a single night. Only to find out that a joint operation we had with an associate had some bad intel. After all who would have expected that the Schnee Dust Company would have a last minute increase in security on a shipment, let alone calling in Huntsmen and Huntresses. Imagine my surprise when I was informed that the heiress to the SDC was their herself." Adam said.

I decided to cut in at this point, probably not one of my better ideas but I didn't like the way this was going. "I'd imagine you weren't to happy. But then again, your business partner isn't all that subtle, not to even mention the fact that it was him that we were after." I said absentmindedly. At that he turned to me as if noticing me for the first time. "Oh and who might you be? I'm honestly quite shocked to see a Faunus keeping company with a Schnee." He said.

"The name is Blake. Her partner, and as much as I would love to continue this riveting conversation where you continue to try and intimidate her, I'd rather get back to our date." I told him. "Blake you say, reminds me of an old friend of mine. Though the name is all you share. And I'm honestly offended that you think that I'll believe that bit about a Schnee dating a Faunus." He snapped back.

In the background I hear what sounds like the Nightcore remix of The Phoenix. Well at least it is good music. "Look pal, personally when it comes to what you think I don't give a fuck, I get that you have problems with the SDC and the Schnee family, but step off. That has no bearing on this moment. You have your business and we have ours for today. Now all that we have to do now is to just go our separate ways and we can all be happy." Honestly I am wondering why Adam hasn't tried anything yet. It was at that moment that I saw something familiar coming up behind him, it was a Red Sword soldier. "Look out!" I shout as I push him away from the guy behind him bringing a dagger down aimed at his back.

In the back ground I hear the song change and this time it is Bring me to life by Evanescence. After pushing Adam out of the way of the knife all hell broke loose. Red Sword soldiers started rushing into the club. They all rushed towards us and I looked at Weiss, "Its going to be one of those days." I said to her and drew my sword. She nodded and did the same.

"It would seem that an even bigger enemy has shown itself, this should be interesting." Adam said before lowering into his combat stance. "Cane forget the Schnee, take out this trash." He yelled out to his lackey. Well good to know that we are considered the lesser threat.

"Weiss speed glyph!" I call out. She says nothing but waves her hand and a clockwork gear forms under me. I grip my sword with both hands and turn the blade facing up while also pulling it back in close to me. (Think Assassin from Fate/Stay Night UBW.) I then feel the glyph take effect and I dash forward like a bullet straight into the crowd of enemies. Knowing that the glyph will run out in less then a minute I endeavor to take out as many as I can before that happens.

Weiss rushed forward to deliver multiple strikes to the group in front of her before spinning the chamber on Myrtenaster before launching several dust spells in quick secession.

Cane, well the man has a chainsaw sword. Enough said. While Adam was cutting down enemies left and right. His strikes were so fast that I almost didn't see him sheath his sword after each one. Then it looked like the enemy finally had a plan for dealing with Taurus as a couple managed to get him in a blade lock. Knowing that things were not slowing down one bit, I decided to step it up a notch. I was surrounded by Red Sword soldiers. "GEFRORENE WOLFSRUDEL!" I yell out summoning fifteen frozen Dire Wolves. "Attack." I command while also summoning a hail of ice spears and launching them as well.

Cane looks at Adam and says in a gruff voice, "Looks like that's the kid Cinder wanted us to look out for." Adam shakes his head and replies, "So it would seem, pity he is so close to a Schnee." noticing that the enemies had thinned out, Adam and Cane decided to leave.

Weiss in between delivering rapid strikes and flinging Dust spells saw the two leave and told me right as I was taking down the last of the Red Sword soldiers. "Well I think we should get back to Beacon before we have any more excitement." I said.

We then walked out and over to Midnight, and after making sure our bags were still there we hopped on and rode back to the airship docks to catch a ride back to Beacon.

Once they were back at Beacon, they were unsurprisingly told that Ozpin wanted to see them. Honestly all it ended up being was a quick rundown of what happened and then they were free to go. We then made it back to our dorm and started to put everything up.

"Blake?" Weiss asked. "Yes." I replied. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me not be so terrified of Adam Taurus, and to say that I did enjoy our date while it lasted." She told me. "Anytime Weiss, anytime. And I enjoyed it as well. We'll have to do this again sometime." I told her. And with that we both quickly fell asleep. Who knows what the next semester will bring.

 **All right. So I contemplated adding more but as that would go into the next day witch is the start of classes I'll leave that for the next chapter. Anyway please rate and review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Frozen Hunter Ch. 14

 **So I know the last chapter was shorter then normal… honestly I didn't realize just how short until I went back over it. So like I said, we are going to deviate from cannon here. Well not entirely but still things are going to be different. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, also anything else you see that you can recognize, yeah safe bet I don't own that either.**

So apparently yesterday while Weiss and I were enjoying our date, the rest of the team plus Blake and Sun ended up having an all out, no holds bared…. Food Fight. And somehow it was my fault because and I am quoting Goodwitch here, "Weiss and I are the voice of reason and caution on the team." I swear if I didn't live with this stuff everyday, I'd probably go postal. Eh oh well at least I didn't get stuck cleaning the entire cafeteria.

As usual, I was the first one up so I decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. Classes were interesting but nothing noteworthy for the day and I decided to head into Vale for the rest of the day to kill time. And with that I left a message for the girls and took off.

Once I left the airbus I headed off in a random direction to see what I could find. Eh maybe I'll check out that book store that the cat told me about. Hey I can't help it. It gets confusing sometimes with the two of us both being named Blake. And with that final thought I walked off towards downtown Vale.

 _Unknown location earlier that day:_

So apparently those Idiots at Mt. Glenn didn't find the relic because a Huntsman found it first. And was now using it to cut down my own men. I'm not sure how I feel about this. Oh well I'll just put a kill order out for the mongrel who dares defile my precious relic. I'll just make the requirement for confirmation be the relic itself. Hah pure genius.

Oh I have agents in the area already that's just wonderful. Now what should I have for lunch, Maybe I should use that wisdom that nice energetic young girl gave me and have pancakes, although I do worry for that young man with her, needs to work on his cardio more.

 _Later that day in Vale._

Huh the boss sent out a kill order for some random punk, and the kids sword is suppose to be the kill confirmation. What has he been smoking? Oh well. "Hey Franklin! Got a new mission for you!" I yell at him. He just throws up a thumbs up as I send him the info. "Also NO GRENADES THIS TIME!" at this he just frowns and replies with, "Oh come on you know I have a great arm." I swear that man has problems.

 _Back with Blake._

Okay so I made it to the bookstore, looks like it is called Tuskon's Book Trade. Huh quaint little place. I walk in and start browsing, man this guy has great selection. Oh hello this looks like one Ruby would like. Not too long into my browsing I hear someone walk in, no big deal, and then I hear them discussing something with what I guess is the owner. And why is that guy closing the blinds one by one? Then it hits me are these two about to rob this place?

Well it looks like today was a really bad day to leave Grimm's Bane at school. At least I have Eisfeuer with me. Which was the aura gun that Ruby and I developed. It looked like a Colt M1911 .45 semi-auto handgun. If you don't know what that looks like, well I'm sorry but that's not my problem. I wait until it looks like things are going to come to blows and as I'm about to act I realize who it is. It is Mercury and Emerald, I thought they worked for Cinder, who apparently isn't trying to overthrow the kingdoms. Okay this might be a problem.

With that particular revelation I decided to fire off a couple of quick shots at Emerald, didn't want her using her semblance. Thankfully I caught her by surprise and managed to knock her out, then I saw Tuskon getting his ass handed to him, so I snapped off a few more shots in Mercury's direction to get his attention. Maybe not my brightest move ever but no time to think about that. He launched a spin kick at me and I just barely managed to dodge, I didn't have any time to pat myself on the back though as he fired off a couple of rounds at me, one clipped my shoulder, but didn't pierce my aura. Thank god I spared against Yang on a regular basis or I'm sure I would already be dead. We traded blows for a bit before I could really get a bead down on his style. I mean this guy was all about kicking some teeth in. Before we could continue our impromptu brawl, I heard something hit the window and break through. Then it landed on the bookcase next to me. We both look and see that it is some kind of black and gunmetal grey cone, with a blinking red light on it. Why does it look so familiar I wonder briefly before it starts beeping rapidly. "Oh so it's a bomb." I hear Mercury say before he grabbed Emerald and dove behind the counter right before it detonated right in my face. All I feel is a fierce wave of fire and force before the shrapnel hits, then a sharp pain in my arm and on the right side of my face. Then another sharp pain in the back of my head, after that everything goes black.

 _Outside the Bookstore._

Hah got the bastard, though it didn't look like he had a sword with him. Oh maybe this was why O'Malley said no grenades. Well shit. I'm just going to pin this on the other guy he was fighting at the time.

 _Mercury's POV_

So it started off as a good day, annoy Emerald, find the rat that was trying to escape the plan, proceed to kick said rats ass, although I think he was actually some sort of big cat, like a puma. Then some dick pops out of nowhere, gets the jump on Emerald (thank you future blackmail material), and then proceeds to actually put up a decent fight, then something crashes through the window and lands next to the guy, then it starts beeping like there is no tomorrow. "Oh so it's a bomb." I say absentmindedly as I grab Emerald and dive behind the counter. Hopefully it is thick enough to shield us from the blast. Thankfully it does, the other guy though, heh he's probably shredded. With that thought I proceed to make my way out with Emerald. Roman is so not going to be happy about this.

 _Ruby POV_

I was going over the blueprints for Blake's gun after classes for the day when my scroll started going off. Odd, for one I knew that I put it on vibrate so it wouldn't disturb me while I was coming up with new ideas. I took a look at it to see my teams aura gauge, and everyone's looked normal except for Blake. His aura was gone, and there was an alert saying emergency medical assistance required. I paled at that. "Oh my gosh what happened?!" I yelled out and ran towards our dorm while trying to contact the Headmaster. "Pleasepleaseplease pick up" I yelled repeatedly while running. Ozpin picked up after the third ring with a relaxed " Yes Miss Rose how may I help you?" I paused to catch my breath for a second as I opened up the dorm room. "Blake's in trouble! And I don't know where he is!" I added that last part as I notice that the room is empty. "Oh and what makes you think he is in trouble?" Ozpin replied. "Because I just received an ema alert after his aura dropped to zero!" I yelled back at him, his calm tone only serving to make me panic even more. "Oh that is quite serious, thank you for informing me. I shall dispatch medical assistance to his location immediately." he said still in a calm and relaxed tone before he disconnected the call. And it was at that moment that Weiss, Yang, and Kitty Blake walked in as I started yelling every obscene thing I had ever heard Dad, Yang, Uncle Qrow, and Blake say at my scroll and Headmaster Ozpin.

 _Unknown Location._

Oh already my do those mercs work fast. Oh it seems that he didn't have the relic with him? Pity now I have to spend even more time looking for it. Well drat that has my entire day ruined now, and after those absolutely divine pancakes my chef prepared for me.

 _Cinder Pov Undisclosed location outside of Vale._

I was going through endless plans to try to find out just what the Red Sword was after. Honestly Mt. Glenn then a bar in downtown Vale and now what appears to be a hit order for my nephew. That last one made me pause. That was from earlier today. Just what did he do that made them order a hit out on him I wonder. Then at that moment my scroll starts blaring an alarm. I look at it and freeze, it is an Emergency Medical Alert for Blake. I knew hacking Beacon's systems to keep tabs on him would be a good thing but I didn't think it would come up so soon. I then try to get a GPS location on him. Downtown Vale. Strange but I don't think about it as I run to the Bullhead that I have stashed for my personal use. I notice Raven giving me a strange look as I run past but bear it no mind. The only thing on my mind is getting to vale to try to find him in time.

 **Now I know you are probably going to hate me but I'm ending it here. Sorry but cliffhanger. Now out of all of this you might comment on how Ruby is a little out of character for what was happening. Don't worry her full reaction will be in the next chapter. Well anyway I know it is short but I hope you still enjoy it.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Frozen Hunter Ch. 15

 **Okay so last chapter ended with a lot of people worrying about Blake. I'm going to keep this brief. I do don't own RWBY. Now on with the story.**

I slowly came to in an unfamiliar place, shocker I know but then again I was also in a great deal of pain so I could be in my bed back at my dorm and not really know where I was so I hope that you don't hold it against me. I tried to open my eyes but it would seem as though I could only open one of them. Well it did feel like someone(read Nora) hit me in the face with a war hammer, again(I repeat, it was Nora). I tried to look around but found that I was quite secure in where ever I was. And it was dark as well. Not dark like Roman's heart mind you, but dark as a very dark room.

Now that I was slowly coming too I noticed what sounded like a heartrate monitor slightly behind me and to the left. I turned my head as much as I could until I caught a glimpse of the very thing I was looking for. Okay well it would seem I am in some sort of a hospital room. I tried to lift my right arm up to see why I couldn't see out of my right eye, yeah I probably should have done that earlier but it is kind of hard to think straight right now so forgive me if things are a little slow at the moment. Now like I said I tried to move my arm, only thing is I couldn't even feel it, or rather most of it. Turning my head I looked over to see nothing but a stump just a little below my shoulder. Now you might ask yourself why I am so calm about this, well what is happening is I'm seeing it but my brain isn't putting two and two together just quite yet.

Oh there it goes. I don't have an arm anymore. I hear the heartrate monitor speed up and start beeping quicker than before. Then I yell at the top of my lungs, or so I tried but all I get out is a quick note before pain slams into me once more. Really is it too much to ask for that I at least get to express my displeasure at my current predicament. I guess so.

It was at that moment that the door opened and in walked a very familiar nurse. It was the same one that I always ran into back at Beacon. Well that at least tells me where I am. "Oh it would seem that you are awake Mr. Shigure. I know many people will be glad to hear that. You had us all very worried these past few days." she said. The past few days, okay so I wasn't in another month long coma but this time I woke up without my damn arm!

"What happened?" I asked her in a raspy voice. "Well you were caught up in an explosion that caused severe damage to your right side of your body." she pauses as she double checks the charts in her hands before continuing. "Simply put your right arm was severed just above your elbow, you have severe burns along the right side of your body and your right eye was heavily damaged by shrapnel, in fact just an inch deeper and it would have hit your brain. Oh and you also have a concussion." she finished.

Well damn. "Who found me?" I asked. She looks down and flips a page and then says, "Beacon Academy Medical teams were alerted by Miss Ruby Rose after she received an Emergency Medical Alert and she reported it to the Headmaster due to not knowing your whereabouts. The paramedics arrived on scene to find a woman carrying you out of the remains of a bookstore that was on fire. Headmaster Ozpin confirmed her to be your Aunt, a Miss Cinder Fall."

Oh shit. Cinder was here. " I'm going to inform the Doctor that you are awake so they can run a few tests before you can be cleared to have visitors." and with that the nurse turned around and walked out.

After about twenty minutes of tests the Doctor cleared me for visitors but only for a short while unfortunately, apparently visiting hours were almost up. After that she walked out to inform those in the waiting room. Then not a minute later in walked the strangest sight I thought I would ever see. Cinder, Alice, Lily, Ruby and Weiss all walked in together. The twins and Ruby were crying slightly and I could tell were Weiss had been as well. In an effort to break the silence I turned to Cinder and said," I heard you dragged my ass out of a burning building." She cracked a smile and replied with "If you didn't have a concussion I'd smack you for cursing in front of your sisters." and with that the twins rushed forward to hug my left side.

I turned to Weiss and Ruby and asked them how they were doing and Ruby wiped her eyes before she replied. " IgotthealertandIrantoourroomtotrytofindyouonlyyouweren'tthereandIdidn'tknowwhattodo,andIcalledOzpin,andthenWeissandYangcamein,andIjustlostitatthatpointIwassoworrieditwasworsethenwhenyouwentmissingbecauseIknewthatyouwereintroubleandIwassoscared." Surprisingly I caught all of that, and Cinder was looking at her in surprise, most likely at the fact that she got all that out in a single breath. Weiss just shook her head and picked it up from there. "When we walked in Blake was with us and the first thing we saw was Ruby yelling at her scroll then she started crying and we didn't know what to do. It took five minutes to calm her down enough to find out what happened, then twenty minutes later we were called to the infirmary. And we have just been waiting for you to wake up since then. Cinder and I made sure that the rest of us had plenty of rest and everything, so other then the fact we were all worried sick about you we are fine."

I looked over at Cinder to see her motion that we needed to talk. So I asked the others to leave for a moment. Once they left the room I ask Cinder what really happened. " I received a notification about your health the same as Ruby, thanks to hacking into Beacon's systems." at that I try to give her a glare but I'm not sure it worked. "Oh don't give me that, you know I have to keep tabs on you, your parents would kill me if I didn't. unfortunately they still might due to what has happened to you." I look away before replying, " Me, not so much, I think they expected me to get hurt, with me growing up with Yang and Ruby I think they always assumed that I would be a Huntsman. But the twins, well yeah I'd be very afraid of what might happen if they were hurt." She just laughed at that. "The Red Sword put out a kill order on you. As of right now it is believed that you are dead, but that will change soon. I'm going to have to accelerate my plans to eliminate them." I look at her before replying, "Do what you have to Aunt C, just be sure that you can still look the twins in the eyes when you are done. I'd hate for them to lose anyone else." She nods her head and walks out, to do who knows what I don't know.

"Man I wish things were simple again." I say out loud before the others come back in. the girls stayed for another hour and a half before they had to leave for the night. In that time Weiss declared that she was going to make sure I received the finest prosthesis that could be developed so I could recover a quickly as possible. And then Ruby declared that she was going to put a gun in it. I wasn't going to argue, honestly I just wanted to get out of the Infirmary.

Later that night I was sitting awake trying to think about how things were going to go from here when a red portal opened up in the room and out walked Raven. "So Kiddo looks like you got fucked up pretty bad." Oh God this is where Qrow gets it. "Well Raven, I think I look fairly well considering a bomb went off in my face." I reply back at her. "Oh good to see you still have some spirt in you, that will help you get through this." I pause at that. " I wouldn't have thought you would care Raven." She looks at me and then smirks. "Believe it or not I care weather or not my daughter lives, and honestly I think she fares the best chances with you, so once you are out of here my brother and I are going to be training you personally. Any questions?" she asked.

"Many but just one has really been bugging me lately, is Qrow Ruby's dad? Because as long as I've know Tai, I can't actually see him as Ruby's dad." I say, honestly this has been bouncing around my head for years but I never thought to ask it. She smirked once more before saying," that is something you will have to ask Qrow." and with that she opened another portal and stepped through.

Well my life just got 10x harder.

 **And there we have it, next chapter. The whole Is Qrow Ruby's dad thing was something I saw a while back and I decided to include it in. honestly the whole training thing was something I had planed for a while as while Blake has spent years training with Ruby and Yang, and he is a decent fighter, he could do with more training and experience. Now my rendition of Season two is going to be longer then the actual season was due to the fact that I am actually introducing Blake Belladonna into the story on a more regular basis. Also so it is less confusing I am going to refer to her as either Bella or just as her last name due to my character having the same name. anyway enjoy and please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Frozen Hunter Ch.16

 **So once again we are back with another chapter. This is going to have a bit of a time skip because I'm not going to try to bother with writing Blake's recovery in its entirety. Also some slight spoilers for volume 4. I am going to try to keep it to a minimum but no promises. With out further ado I do not own RWBY.**

So after about four days General Ironwood arrived along with my new eye and arm, man it still feels weird thinking about it. Apparently Ozpin pulled some strings to have Ironwood deliver them. Another thing that no one told me was that Weiss actually managed to get me military grade replacements and not just regular replacements. I think Ruby was actually a little sad that it already had a built in gun and retractable sword blade built in. I told her in private that I was going to send her copies of the blueprints and manuals so she could help me keep up with the maintenance on it. Unfortunately any work on the eye would actually require a surgery due to it being a working eye and not just a fake eye.

Two days after that I was cleared to leave the hospital and was trying to relax and get use to my new metal parts. I was told to rest for at least two more days before going back to any training or combat practice. Well the Doctor said a week but General Ironwood himself told me that it would only take about two days before I would be fine, but not to get into any serious combat until I had time to acclimatize to my arm. He also wanted to thank me for keeping Penny out of more trouble then she could handle when she first arrived in Vale.

After that other then going to class and study we didn't have much to do for a few days. Belladonna and Wukong were worried about what the White Fang were up to in Vale after what happened at the docks, well Sun not so much but apparently he ran into her after getting into Vale and decided to stick with her until the rest of his team got here.

So it was here in the Library where Sun finally caught up to us and managed to introduce us to Neptune, his partner. He kept trying to flirt with Weiss but she kept shooting him down. Honestly I wonder if this is what Juane would have been like if He hadn't figured out that Weiss liked me. Now the team was playing Remnant the Board game, while JNPR was studying, or rather Ren and Juane were, Nora was asleep and Pyrrha was reading a comic that she stole from Juane. Weiss was losing even with my help and Ruby and Yang were focusing on each other, a fatal mistake they both make every time we play the game.

 _Later that night_

We were back in our dorm room with Blake, Sun, and Neptune discussing the White Fang. Blake admitted that her father was actually the original leader of the White Fang and she was worried where it was going was not what her father had envisioned for the Fang, especially her in Vale. Sun and Neptune where just along for the ride. It was at this point that I brought up mine and Weiss' encounter with Adam Taurus. Understandably Blake was shocked that we were still alive, until I got to the part about the Red Sword appearing to try to take out Adam.

We decided since the next day was Saturday we would all split up to try and find out what we could about what was going on in Vale. Unfortunately I still was not ready to fight for extended periods of time and Weiss refused to let me go with Blake and Sun, instead I was to go with Yang and Neptune to see what info we could find. She also wanted me to see if I could get any info from Cinder. With that in mind I sent Cinder a message before we called it a night.

The next morning I woke up earlier then normal as last night Cinder told me that she was going to call me in the morning. Fun fact my new eye was actually connected to the CCT just like our scrolls. Kind of freaked me out as I got her message right before I went to sleep.

After I got ready I slipped out of the room and headed to the roof. I decided to read the manuals for my eye and arm while I waited for Cinder to call. I was going through the manual for my arm first, turns out the retractable sword was something along the lines of a vibro blade, high frequency oscillation along the edge of the blade made it one fierce weapon. Then I flipped over to the section on the gun. Turns out it wasn't a gun, but actually a scaled down version of Penny's laser cannon. I stop at that and just look down at my arm. "Just what the hell did Weiss get me?" I said out loud.

After realizing that I should be slightly scared of my arm now I just shook my head and switched over to the manual for my eye. Okay vision modes, that sounds interesting. I flip to that part and start reading. "Okay so we have night vision and thermal vision. Nice." I murmur. I also have a full heads up display due to it being linked to my optic nerve. And it was at that point that my scroll started ringing. I picked it up and saw it was Cinder.

"Hey Cinder. What's up?" I said when I answered. "So your investigating the White Fang now? I thought you where smarter then that." she said with clear amusement in her voice. "Well honestly I couldn't care less unless they are targeting Weiss, but I know for a fact that Adam and Cane where in Vale around a week ago." She doesn't say anything for a second, then says " you know if you start looking to deeply then he might come after you no mater what I say and who your parents were." I pause at that, why would who my parents were matter here. "What do you mean by that Cinder?" I ask maybe a bit to forceful. I hear her sigh before saying "Your parents were founding members of the original White Fang. Its actually how I met them." I froze at this. Out of everything she could have told me that was the last thing I expected, but it did make sense when it came to the Red Sword constantly being after my family.

"What about the Red Sword in Vale, are they still active?" I ask changing gears. "Right now they have gone to ground. With Ironwood in Vale they are trying to stay unnoticed for the time being. But it won't last for long. Just so you know the White Fang while not the same organization that your parents helped found, it isn't quite the terrorist group everyone is making it out to be." I stop to think about the two encounters that I have had with them. " Prior experience says otherwise Aunt C." I tell her. "That is the reason why Adam and Cane are in Vale, to clean it up. The current leader of the Fang is a man named Sienna Khan. Not much is known about him but right now it seems like most of the extremists are coming from his faction within the Fang. Now that isn't to say that Adam is a saint, but he is a known factor at this time. And he is mostly in agreement with working along side me." I pause to think that last bit over before saying "So he is helping you wipe out the Red Sword." She sighs before replying, " yes, he is. They are after the Fang as well so he was more then happy to work with me to take them out."

"Anything else you can tell me?" "No, not right now. But if my informants are correct then you need to watch out for Roman Torchwick and his associates. Namely Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai." at this I face fault. "You mean the two that I encountered at the bookstore?" I told her. Silence. "I'm sending Neo to kick you. Also the White Fang meeting tonight is associated with Roman, Adam is also planning on crashing it." Shit that means Blake and Sun would be walking into a trap. "thanks for the info Aunt C, I've got to go." I tell her. "Just be carful, and keep an eye out for the Red Swords, just because they have gone to ground doesn't mean that they have rescinded they kill order out for you." and with that she ended the call.

I went back down to the room after checking the time. Everyone else should be waking up right around now, so I sent a message to Blake, Sun, and Neptune to meet up in an hour in the dorm room. Then I stopped right outside the room and sent Ruby a message. After a few seconds I heard her yell out, "HE HAS A LASER ARM! WHAT THE HELL!" I lost it at that and fell to the floor laughing. I then noticed the door open and Weiss poke her head out while frowning. "The arm I bought didn't have a laser in it." she says while still frowning. "It was a high caliber pistol." " Blame Ironwood then." I say while getting up. "Also I hope everyone is dressed and ready because the others will be here in roughly 40 minutes." I told her after I checked the time. "Why we were suppose to meet up later?" she asked me. "Cinder came through with new info." I say while stepping into the room. Weiss frowns again but says nothing. Ruby just pouts at me due to the message I sent her. Yang is in the floor laughing at Ruby.

When Blake and the others make it to the room I wait for everyone to get settled before I say " Adam Taurus himself is making an appearance at the White Fang meeting tonight. I would have to advise against going to the meeting Blake." She looks surprised at this. "And how do you know this? I find it hard to believe you were able to get information about his plans this easily." Yang snorts in the background as I smirk. "What do you know of Cinder Fall and Jake And Lisa Shigure?" I ask Blake.

She stops for a moment and thinks on it for a moment, "Cinder Fall Ex-Huntress, known sympathizer to the original White Fang, and commonly know as the most dangerous woman in three kingdoms. Jake and Lisa Shigure Ex- Huntsman and Huntress, founding members of the White Fang, know associates of Cinder Fall, now deceased, survived by their three children…." she trailed off as if her mind finally caught up to what she was saying as she stared at me while my smirk grew. "Son of a bitch." she exclaimed. At that Ruby pulls a jar out of nowhere that is full of lien and yells out "SWEAR!"

Everyone just looks at her with a look of disbelief. "Ruby where the hell did that come from?" I asked her. "Alice and Lily." she replies. All you hear from around the room is the sound of palms hitting faces. "Of course you did." I say. Then looking at Blake I hold my hand out to her and say, " I don't know if we were ever properly introduced, My name is Blake Shigure, Eldest of the three Shigure siblings, Huntsmen in training, boyfriend of Weiss Schnee, and nephew of Cinder Fall." she just stands there with her eye twitching while Weiss hits me in the shoulder for using her in my " _fuck you"_ introduction.

Sun just looked at Blake seeing that she is still just twitching he waves his hand in front of her face until she snaps out of it. "I think we still need to go to that meeting it could reveal information that we need." Blake said. "I said that I advised against it, not that I forbid it. As much as I would like to tell you that you couldn't go, I have no right to. You are not a member of my team and I am not team leader, so while you are working with us, I am not in charge, she is." I say while pointing to Ruby.

Not long everyone split up to get food and get started on our tasks. Weiss and Ruby went to the CCT Tower, Blake and Sun went to find a White Fang rally, and Neptune, Yang, and I went to check out Yang's contact.

"Hey Blake!" Yang yelled at me. I turn to look at her and Neptune. "Race you to Junior's!" she yelled and shot off on Bumblebee. "Oh you are so on." I say before popping a wheelie and shooting off after her.

 **Chapter End? Phbbt yeah right.**

"And that Yang is why you don't challenge me to a race when you have a passenger and I don't." I told her pointing out the obvious fact as to just why I beat her. "Shut up" she says while pouting. We then make our way into the building as I have a small flashback as to what happened the last time I was here. "Junior is not going to be happy to see us." I mutter under my breath.

We walk in and the first thing I hear is, "What the hell are you doing hear with her Blake?" Junior says while pointing to Yang. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best thing to say but the first thing out of my mouth was, "Older brother's duty, have to chaperone my lil sis first date." as I say it my eyes go wide, Junior chokes on his own spit and the best reaction, Yang and Neptune both start to blush. I say nothing else but in my head I just keep repeating, "ohshitohshitohshit" over and over. Then Junior coughs into his hand to clear his throat. "Okay so first drink is on the house then. One Whiskey coming up." while Yang is still processing what I said I use the camera in my eye to take a pic of her and send it to Tai and Ruby with the caption, I broke Yang… huh robotic eye, making getting blackmail on your family so much easier. "Why don't you two go find a seat and get a couple of drinks, on me." I say while handing over Twenty Lein. They surprisingly do what I say and walk off.

"Huh would you look at that." anyway I head over to the bar where Junior has my drink and start drinking. "So I heard around town that you got pretty banged up in what happened over at Tuskon's book trade." Junior says. I scowl for a second while taking a drink before replying. "Yeah not my finest moment." he just chuckled, " at least you made it out alive, that's more than can be said about Tuskon." I wince. "I wondered what happened to him. Damn shame." We both just shake our heads and continue on. "So why are you really here with Blondie?" He asks. "Well she was coming here to ask you some questions but I think I accidentally fried her brain." he just laughed at that. "So what can I do for you?" "What do you know about Roman Torchwick's whereabouts?" I ask. He looks at me before replying ,"Haven't seen him since Blondie over there trashed my club, other then that it is rumored that he is going to be at a White Fang rally tonight in downtown Vale." he finished. "Thanks." I told him.

It was at that moment that I got a call from Taiyang wanting to know just how and why I broke his daughter. It toke him three minutes to calm down he was laughing so hard, best part was Qrow was with him at the time and was dying from laughter as well.

I finished my drink and decided to check in on Weiss and Ruby. Everything was god on there end and Ruby met up with Penny as well. I then looked at the time and decided to wrap things up here. I knocked back the last of my drink and headed over to Yang and Neptune. "Time to go kiddies." and turned around and headed out. "Thank god aura makes it harder to get drunk." I murmured. I never was one to drink all that often. As the two lovebirds walked out we got a call from Blake and Sun. "We need back up…. HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" Blake said with Sun yelling in the background. " IT'S REALLY BIG AND CHASING US!" Sun yelled again. "Where are you?" Yang asked. "RIGHT HERE!" Sun yelled as he and Blake ran past being chased by Roman Torchwick in a rather large mech. And I say rather large mech because everyone knows that that thing has nothing on a fucking Gundam. Yang, Neptune, and I give chase. Trying our best to bring the mech down before it hurts anyone, and now it is throwing cars. Just great.

Neptune started taking shots at the mech while Yang kept it in range for him. I guess it was time to test out that auto-pilot I installed in Midnight. Flipping the switch I let go of the handles so I could try to get a few shots in myself, knowing that Eisfeuer wouldn't quite have the power needed to damage the robot, I decided to test the laser canon in my arm. Thankfully I didn't have to say some weird phrase of anything to activate it. Using my eye to try and target a weak-point I raised my hand and activated the laser. It took a second to charge up before it fired. When it fired it shot a black beam with a green outline. (Think Ulquiorra's cero oscuras from bleach.) it was probably only the size of an orange but it was surprisingly strong enough to punch through the outer armor plate on the mech not strong enough to outright cut through the whole thing but strong enough to make a dent in it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I hear Yang yell. Then the mech knock Sun and Neptune off the freeway, and I have to quickly turn off auto pilot as I see Weiss freeze the road up a head. The mech then slides off the roadway to the ground down below.

 _Play Thunderstruck by AC/DC_

Since the mech broke the guard rail Yang and I decided to follow it down and bring our bikes with us. We landed our bikes and then jumped off to see Ruby, Weiss, and Blake already down here with the mech. Ruby and Blake were unloading on it while Weiss looked to be preparing a glyph. Then Yang ran forward and punched the back of the right knee joint dropping the mech to a knee, then before Weiss could freeze the ground around it, it started firing missiles at us. I ran up some ruble to get up a little higher before letting out a whisper of, "deigh Dragons lasair" molding my semblance to create a bow out of ice, but not just any kind of bow, and English longbow, in other words, a really tall bow. Creating an arrow for it I draw back as far as I can and aim for the cockpit of the mech. I then let the arrow fly as I exhale and the arrow flies straight at the target. When it hits it doesn't pierce the reinforced glass but erupts in a sheet of ice about three inches thick cutting off visibility to the pilot. After that I let loose three more arrows, targeting the laser sensors on the shoulders and the chest of the machine. Now that it is blind the girls are able to pull off a series of combination attacks in order to take it down, ending with a massive anger filled punch from Yang that absolutely shattered the remains of the mech from the pure force behind the punch.

 _End Thunderstruck._

It was then that Roman stumbled out of the remains and was about to say some witty comeback when there was a streak of red that flashed behind him. The next thing we see is a red blade emerge from Roman's chest. Then it is pulled out as he falls to the ground. From out of the shadows walks Adam Taurus, flicking his sword to the side to remove the blood from the blade before sheathing it. No one says a word at this. Then Adam speaks. "Blake I appreciate your assistance in this matter but it is time for you to go home. The White Fang is not your responsibility. It is mine." and with that he starts to walk off but stops. "Oh and Shigure thought you might like a souvenir." he says as he tosses me a gauntlet of some sorts. "That was given to me by your father when I completed my training. I'm sure you will be able to put it to better use then I." then he walks off.

I look back down at the gauntlet and see a stylized wolf head in a circle with what looks like runes engraved around it. I slip it into the inside pocket of my coat before saying, "come on lets get out of here before the cops show up." as we walked off Yang asked, " Where did Sun and Neptune go?" I just shrugged my shoulders and said. " Who cares I just want to get back to Beacon."

 **And there we go chapter 16. Hope everyone enjoys.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Frozen Hunter Ch. 17

 **I'll make this short. I don't own RWBY. Trust me if I did. Well lets just say I'd be a very happy man. Also I do want to mention that there will be a slight spoiler for Vol 4 if you haven't seen it. Nothing big but it isn't revealed until then.**

Not long after we made it back to Beacon we were escorted to the Headmasters office. No real surprise there, I mean we did just destroy a giant robot that was controlled by a mad man. On the way back I found out that the only ones who actually saw what happened to Torchwick was Weiss, Blake, and myself. Ruby thankfully was prevented from seeing it due to the wreckage that Roman crawled out of. Knowing that she would find out eventually I went a head and told her and Yang so I wouldn't have to deal with it later.

When we made it to Ozpin's office however, I was somewhat surprised to see that the General was there as well. It looked like they were having an intense discussion over something. From what I could tell they were using a holographic tactical display. And it wasn't showing Vale either.

Then I saw a very familiar picture. It was that monster that Qrow and I encountered at Mt. Glenn. They both stop talking and look up as we get closer. "Ah Team RWBY, and Miss Belladonna, good of you to join us tonight." Ironwood said as we stopped. Ozpin picked up right after that with a sigh. "Honestly James there is no need to be so formal with them." Then he turned to us. "In case you are wondering no you are not in trouble for tonight's escapades. Doubly so since the local authorities have no indication that you were involved in the first place. But that is not why you five are here. First off, Miss Belladonna I have received a message from your father, he has requested that I find a place for you at our Illustrious academy, at least until the end of the Vytal Festival. After that it would be up to you if you wanted to continue your education here."

Ozpin paused to take a breath before motioning to Ironwood to continue. "As of 22:35 tonight Beacon has received several emergency alerts from outlying villages along the border of the Kingdom. Shortly after we received those alerts, all contact has been severed."

"WHAT!" the group yelled, while I said nothing waiting for him to continue, still wondering why they had a picture of the Beast of Mt. Glenn as I liked to call it, pulled up.

" Indeed. In fact we have already dispatched several aerial reconnaissance drones to the those areas to figure out what happened. Four of the five villages where nothing but ash and smoke by the time our drones made it to there locations. Shortly before you arrived the last drone transmitted this image." He typed in a few short commands and brought up a video of an entire settlement on fire currently being overrun by Grimm. It was a massive horde of Beowolves and Ursa, as well as some of the larger Grimm.

Then I saw It. The beast. It was attacking everything in sight, spraying molten lava as it went.

"But sir wouldn't it have taken hours for the other villages to burn down? Why did you only receive the distress calls roughly 40 minutes ago?" Weiss asked.

"That is an excellent question Miss Schnee, unfortunately it would seem that their communications systems were all down at the time of the attacks, the other four villages seemed to have been hit earlier and someone went back to reactivate the beacons. The village that you saw also sent a message that they had caught someone trying to tamper with the emergency beacon. After that nothing. Either the saboteur was successful, or everyone in the communications center had been taken out." Ironwood explained.

"Now you may be wondering just why we are informing you of this situation. It is partly because one of you has already faced this particular creature." He said pausing the feed and zooming in on the beast. "This creature has been classified as a high level Grimm. For the time being it will be named Feuer Teufel.(1) Now the other reason is that we are selecting the top teams from each year to investigate this particular situation. I'm sure you can understand just why we are concerned with this situation as not only this new Grimm, but a not unsubstantial group of lesser Grimm appear to be working together to attack our settlements." Ozpin explained.

He stopped to give us a moment to process that information. Then Ironwood continued the discussion. "Mr. Shigure, as you have first hand experience with this particular Grimm you will be reassigned to a squad of Veteran Hunters. One of which will be Qrow Branwen, as he also has first hand experience with dealing with this creature. In the meantime Miss Belladonna will be taking your place on your team."

While the girls are all shocked by this information, I am stuck wondering how they think Qrow has any experience with the Feuer Teufel, all he did was watch me get my ass kicked while trying to kill it, only to have merely stunned it apparently.

"Sir I have one question. The Grimm, last place I encountered it was Mt. Glenn. How did it get on the other side of Vytal without any of the outer villages noticing?" I asked.

The General paused, " that is a very good question Mr. Shigure, but unfortunately I am unable to answer it at this time." he replied.

Ozpin decided that that was enough for tonight and dismissed us, saying we would get further instructions in the morning. We were silent as we made it back to our dorm. No one wanted to say anything really, but Weiss was right beside me with her arm intertwined with my own. Understandably she was upset but didn't want to say anything either, so I just held onto her arm doing my best to reassure her.

As we made it back I received a notification on my HUD about my new Team assignment. Looks like I was going to be working with about five other Hunters. The only ones I recognized was Qrow and Winter, Weiss' sister. I shook my head at that, who's bright idea was it to pair those two up, I'll never know. The other three names were, Gabriel Aluminous, Ghira Belladonna, and Adrien Strife. Wait I wonder if Ghira is related to Blake in anyway. I'll just ask her tomorrow.

 _Later the next day._

So unfortunately I never got an answer out of Blake as when I asked her she just froze up and tried to hide behind Yang. Honestly it was quite odd so I decided to drop it. Anyways it would seem that teams RWBY and JNPR were going to be sent to investigate the village of Reinbourgh which was the last village to be hit. Their mission was set for about three days, so they left earlier this morning.

I on the other hand was heading to the briefing room for my own mission. Of course I could already hear Qrow arguing with someone, and surprisingly enough it wasn't Winter. I walked in and waved half-heartedly at Qrow and sat down next to him. Winter took that opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Winter Schnee, I understand you are my little sister's partner here at Beacon." she said. I looked at her and nodded, "That is correct, I am Weiss' partner. The name is Blake, Blake Shigure." at this the mountain of a man that was sitting at the other end of the table staring at Winter as though she was an enemy turned towards me with a look of complete shock on his face. "From what I hear you two are very close, tell me what is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of my sister?" She asked. "I'm afraid I can't answer that at this time Miss Schnee." I told her. She frowned, "and why is that?" she said with a harsh tint to her voice. "Because I can't afford to give Qrow anymore blackmail material, right now we are even." I said with a slight grin.

She paused at that, clearly not expecting my response. "Wha…" she started before Qrow cut her off with a bark of laughter. "Why to go kid, you bagged one Schnee and now you've stumped another." Qrow said while laughing. Even the man at the end of the table cracked a smile at that. Winter shot Qrow a glare that would have killed a lesser man, well not really lesser, but someone who wasn't a constant drunk maybe. "What do you mean bagged a Schnee." she asked, though it was no question, as a question implies that I had an option of answering. I sighed before shooting Qrow a glare as well. "What he means is that I am currently dating your sister, I'm assuming that she hasn't told you yet so I apologize that you had to find out this way." I said to her.

She froze. Slowly she turned back to me and put me under the full force of her glare, I was not impressed. I met Summer before she died, now that was a woman to fear. I turned to Qrow and saw he was taking a drink from his hip flask. "By the way Qrow, I've been meaning to ask, is Taiyang really Ruby's dad?" He choked, and then sprayed the mouthful he had right at this douche looking guy that looked like he was trying to prep for a photo shoot. Priceless. The man at the end of the table started laughing, it was a deep bellowing laugh that echoed slightly in the room. Winter just stared.

Qrow turned to me with a look of shock. "How…? When….?" he stammered out. "I had a lot to think about that week I was stuck in the infirmary, not much else one can do half blind and missing an arm. One gets to thinking. Also Raven visited." I could see his brain shut down. His right eye also started twitching. "I hate that bitch." was his only reply. "Honestly Qrow is that anyway to speak of your sister." I say before cracking up when he levels a glare at me.

"You know damn well it is brat." he said with a monotone. "Just for that I'm upping your training." he continued. I just laughed. I thoroughly enjoy training with Qrow, its Raven who is the slave driver. I turn back to Winter. "And this is why I don't give him easy blackmail." She says nothing, only looking away.

The man at the end of the table chose to speak up at that moment. "Hahaha its been some time since I last spoke to a Shigure, tell me any relation to Jake and Lisa Shigure?" I look at him for a second before answering. "They were my parents. And who are you if I might ask?" He just laughed, "The name's Ghira Belladonna. I knew your parents years ago. Use to be close, though I haven't heard from them in years, how are they?" With his last question I hear Qrow wince, even Winter cringed, huh didn't expect her to know. I sigh before replying, " I regret to inform you that they both passed this last August." even just mentioning it brings up bad memories of that day, the day that I believed that I lost my whole family, even though I know now that Lily and Alice are still alive.

Ghira frowns, "My apologies, I didn't mean to stir bad memories." I wave him off, "I've had time to get over it. Thankfully I still have my little sisters, as well as Qrow's family." He nods in agreement, "Yes I had heard that they had two more children. Funny story though I have a daughter your age, she was actually born a couple of days after you, at the time neither me or my wife knew you had been born or that your parents were planning on naming you Blake." he paused before chuckling, "We ended up naming our daughter Blake as well." I pause, then I just start cracking up again, "So that's why she froze when I mentioned you earlier." He blinks a few times before saying," You've met my daughter?"

I just nod my head before saying," Met her, fought the White Fang alongside her, and kicked some major criminal ass with her." I finished with a smile. "Ah so you are a member of this Team RWBY that I keep hearing about." I nod my head yes but before I can say anything Ironwood walks in.

"Gentlemen, Miss Schnee, I do apologize for being late, I was held up by the Vale Council. Now I'm sure that you are all wondering why you are here. As Mr. Shigure, Mr. Branwen, and Miss Schnee already know, there is a new type of Grimm that has been attacking villages inside the Kingdom. Mr. Belladonna you will not being an active Huntsmen, are still one of the most experienced Hunters in the Kingdom of Vytal at this moment. Mr. Strife and Mr. Aluminous are here due to their specialty in handling large Grimm. Gentlemen, this is the Feuer Teufel." He pulls up an enhanced video of the beast attacking Reinbourgh. "It was first encountered by Mr.'s Branwen and Shigure at Mt. Glenn while on a reconnaissance mission a few weeks ago. Your mission is to kill it. While it seems that this Grimm preys after lesser Grimm more then humans or Faunus, it is still a great danger to the Kingdom, especially if it makes its way to Vale. Now our recon drones put its last know location between Reinbourgh and Misenwood. You will set out immediately in order to track it down and eliminate it at all costs. That is all." He ended as he walked out of the room.

Ghira looked slightly upset. "Of all times for me to left my sword at home, and James Ironwood asks me to fight Grimm. Unbelievable." I pause for a moment before saying, "Ghira, are you proficient with a two-handed longsword?" He nodded. "Then take my sword I've been working to re-forge my old swords so I have no problem with lending you Grimm's Bane." He takes a look at my sword for a moment before accepting the blade. "Qrow I'll meet you at the docks, I need to go pick up Anoitecer and Amencer." He nods in agreement as I leave to pick up my swords.

When I re-forged the blades I infused them with dust to increase their durability also I put a stylized crescent moon on Anoitecer's guard, while putting a stylized sun on Amencer's guard. Also for some reason the blades came out an onyx black. While they might not be the same swords that I inherited from my father it would feel good to have them once more.

It didn't take me long to grab my pack and my swords and within ten minutes I was boarding Winter's personal airship heading to Misenwood to hunt for the Feuer Teufel. As the ramp closes behind me I can only think of how things are going for everyone else. "Be safe Weiss, Ruby, Yang. Because god help what ever fools harm you."

 **So that's Ch. 17. so yeah the story is defiantly going differently then cannon. Yes Ghira is Blake Belladonna's dad, that was the slight spoiler for Vol. 4 most likely will be the only kind I do since I am deviating from plot. Also Blake's original weapons have made a comeback. Personally I lay full blame for that on Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works. Finished it not to long ago so it has been stuck in my head for a while. Archer ftw! XD**

 **(1) Feuer Teufel is the name I came up with for the Deviljho back in Ch. 11 it is German for Fire Devil, which if you have played Monster Hunter, well its not far off.**

 **Now I hope everyone enjoys the story please rate and review and we'll see you next time on The Frozen Hunter.**


	18. Chapter 18

The Frozen Hunter Ch. 18

 **Hi everyone. LeahxcimLokiBlack here. Just wanted to say a few things before we got started. Now I'm sure most are wondering just why in the last chapter Blake handed over his weapon. Well honestly I looked at it from a standpoint of he has really only been using Grimm's Bane for a few weeks, while the twin swords, he has trained with his whole life. Also I have no idea what kind of weapon Ghira actually uses, so I took the easy way out. Anyway, on with the story. I Do Not Own RWBY. If I did, well then I could afford to do this more often.**

We made it to Misenwood relatively quickly, benefits of working with the Atlesian Military. Once we landed we broke into groups of two and set of in search of the Feuer Teufel. Aluminous and Strife teamed up, apparently they routinely worked together, and Qrow in and unsurprisingly showing of being an asshole decided to stick me with Winter, though to be far I would probably have a better chance of working with her then he would. Drunken bastard.

"So I understand that my sister offered to buy the most advanced prosthetic arm when you were injured. Now why would she do that?" Winter asked. "Really? That's what your going to start with?" I ask in reply with a raised eyebrow. She just stares waiting for my reply. I shake my head before replying. "Honestly I have no idea why she would offer to pay for it, its not like I would have been without an arm for long. I mean I know she cares for me and everything, but well… she offered to do that not long after I woke up so I wasn't all that clear headed at the time." I awkwardly try to explain. "Its not like I am with your sister just for her money if that is what you are thinking. She's my partner, and despite her being a Schnee, she is a pretty amazing person."

Winter glares at me for a second before asking, "What do you mean despite being a Schnee?" I smirk for a second before replying. " It means that I don't hold her father's actions against her, I mean I haven't met any other Schnee's other then you, but honestly, your dad is kind of a dick. Just saying." At this winter looks affronted, but doesn't say anything in response. "Also can I just say that I both hate and respect Qrow right now for ditching me with you." She just looks at me with a look of questioning. "I hate him because honestly, he ditched me with my girlfriend's sister, but I respect him for not trying to pick a fight with you right now." She just nods in understanding.

"So do you know of the other two Huntsmen in our team?" I ask her. "By reputation, only. They are credited with several kills against the larger Grimm species. They have actually been credited with a kill against a Goliath, without backup." She informed me. "Impressive." I say in my best Ozpin impression.

We continued searching for a few hours with out finding any sign of our target, though we did engage several Grimm in that time. I was just about to suggest that we check in with the others when our scrolls blared to life.

 _"Schnee, Branwen. We have the target in sight, sending you our location. We'll try to save some for you_." then the line went dead. I look at Winter to make sure she got the coordinates. She nodded and we both rushed off trying to get there as soon as we could. I called up Qrow to verify that he got the message.

"Qrow, where you sober enough to get the message?" I ask when it connects _. "Kid you know damn well alcohol makes me fight better. But yeah Ghira and me are headed that way. Wish those idiots would wait for us to get there, I know damn well they are not prepared to fight something that spews lava_." he called back. "Meet you there old man." I said before cutting the connection. As we are running I turn to Winter. "I hope your ready for this S.O.B. because he ain't your usual walk in the park. Oh and watch for the tail. Hurts like a bitch." She doesn't reply but just keeps running.

It took us running at full speed thirty minutes to reach the others. Qrow and Ghira beat us here, but just barely. Unfortunately we weren't the only ones that were here. On the other side of the clearing there was a very large pack of Beowolves, and what looked like a gathering of Ursa. It looked like the beginnings of a horde where forming. "Oh this is just fan-fucking-tastic." I exclaim. "Winter, any ideas?" I asked her.

She stares for a second evaluating the battlefield. "Go help the over-eager idiots, I'll assist Qrow and Ghira against the Grimm." she states. I nod and bring out my rifle snapping of a few shots to get the monsters attention. It worked. It turned to look at me and I saw its eyes narrow, before it unleashed a hellish roar. "Oh shit I think its still pissed from last time." I mumble with a wince as it starts to charge right at me, giving the idiot duo a reprieve.

 _Play Otherworld- Final Fantasy X_

When the beast was close enough I used my semblance to make a pillar of ice propelling me into the air, while leaving the pillar for the beast to ram into. Unfortunately it didn't hold and the Feuer Teufel smashed it. As I descended I combined my blades together into their twin-blade form. Coming down on the beast I channeled aura into my blade hoping to strengthen it to prevent them from shattering like the last time.

It worked, and I managed to get a decent strike along the left leg of the creature. It roared in pain as the strike connected, and it started bleeding profusely. Unfortunately it hadn't slowed the Feuer Teufel down any significant amount as it turned to snap at me. I jump back to avoid the beast's gaping maw snap shut where I stood just a moment before. It was in that moment that several high-caliber dust rounds slammed into its face. It looked past me to glare at Strife, who apparently had an anti-materiel rifle. They packed a hell of a punch but the Feuer Teufel's skull was just to thick for the shots to get through.

While it was distracted I ran forward in hopes of getting a few more hits in, once again using my semblance I froze the ground in front of me to create a slide of sorts. Running forward I then slide towards the beast preparing to slide underneath it. As I slide forward I switch my sword over to my left hand in preparation to use my faux repulser. One of these days I will have to come up with a cool name for it.

I slide underneath the Feuer Teufel's head and fire the cannon, carving a deep gash through its neck. It roars in pain once more as the laser connects and it jumps to the side. It turns back to me once more and starts to charge again. Strife fires three more times, trying to find a weak spot, but it ignores the rounds impacts. Waiting for it to get closer I slide underneath it once more avoiding its charge. Taking off to the other side of the clearing I take a quick look at the battlefield, Winter, Qrow and Ghira are almost done with the remaining Grimm, or so it seems. Far enough away to not be an immediate threat but an approaching one, I hear more Grimm coming from behind me.

At this point Aluminous rushes forward, brandishing his polearm, trying to get a hit in on the beast. The Feuer Teufel jumps back to avoid his swing. The dark reddish glow that surrounded the beast grew brighter as it reared up, remembering what happened the last time it did this, I yelled out, "EVERYBODY HEADS UP!" hopefully that would be enough of a warning. I saw Qrow turn to look in our direction before telling Winter and Ghira to be ready to dodge, Aluminous and Strife however did not hear either of us.

The Feuer Teufel then spat a glob of lava in their direction. Due to not being near ready or prepared for this, they both dodged to slow. Aluminous was hit head on while Strife only partially dodged, still getting hit with enough to eat through his aura and kill him. Ghira was the first to regroup with me, Qrow and Winter following close behind.

"Damn didn't expect them to bite it that quickly." Qrow said in his usual blunt manor. "Indeed" was all Ghira said. Winter just shook her head before saying, "Well the Grimm have been dealt with now all that is left is the big one." "Actually we have party crashers inbound." I say as they all look at me. "They are still a ways off but we still need to speed things up."

The Feuer Teufel turns to look at us once again before roaring. "Any Ideas kid?" Qrow asks. "Just one." I say. I then summon a massive wall of ice in front of the beast as it starts to charge forward again. I quickly tell everyone my plan as it crashes into the wall, shattering it on impact. We then break off each of us going a different direction. Ghira met its charge and delivered another blow to the beast. I start to draw on my semblance once more, trying to call on as much power as I can. Winter summons several Beowolves and have them charge the monster. Qrow shifts Sinslayer into scythe mode and goes after its right leg, tearing a large chunk out of its leg.

As Ghira delivers a final blow to it the ominous red glow starts to dim as it slowly dissipates. After drawing on most of my aura reserves I unleash the power channeling it into an attack I had been working on for a while. "ADVENT DER GEFRORENEN TUNDRA!" I yell out spreading the power of my semblance across the environment turning a forest clearing into a frozen wasteland that rivals the badlands of Atlas. With the entire area covered in ice and snow the Feuer Teufel found what maneuverability it once had was slowly disappearing. It then slipped in the ice and fell forward, Winter's summoned Grimm climbing all over it, trying to tear it to pieces. Qrow shot in to get a good swing at its exposed neck, while Ghira jumped up and buried his sword in the downed beast's eye. It continued to struggle for a few seconds but it was slowly dying, all of our attacks were finally taking their toll as the snow and ice was dyed red.

 _End Otherworld._

Ghira then ripped his sword free from the creatures eye with a sickening squelch. Feeling that my aura was nearly depleted I let go of my control over the environment and everything started to melt. Winter dispels her summons and starts making her way over to the others as I do the same. I try to see how close the Grimm I heard earlier are but I don't hear anything over the sound of the ice breaking and melting.

As I get close to the others I see a black blur heading strait for Winter, and the others have yet to see it, what's more is there are Grimm descending on the clearing from all sides. I only have enough time to yell out a quick warning to everyone else as I turn to face the Grimm that are lunging at me.

Taking down Beowolves is usually an easy task, but as I am now, it is extremely dangerous. I manage to kill five before my guard slips and one manages to claw my chest. I dispatch it swiftly as I duck to avoid a claw aiming to take my head off, I barely manage to dodge in time and it nicks me above my left eye. I jump back to avoid being pounced on by another and manage to kill another six as I try to make it back to the others.

Unfortunately as I make it to the others another Beowolf takes a swipe at me, scoring a long gash down my left arm. I swiftly decapitate the soulless beast as I pull back to avoid another swing. Thankfully that was the last of the Grimm as the others managed to dispatch their own targets relatively quickly. Which was a good thing too, because I was half blind at this point due to the cut above my eye, and it felt like I was losing for too much blood to be healthy. I swing my swords to remove any excess blood off of them before I sheathe them.

I then turn to Qrow and say, " You know I bet the girls didn't have to deal with half of this shit." Meanwhile in the ruined village of Reinbourgh Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all sneezed in the middle of team JNPR giving a report on their findings.

 **And that is the chapter. Originally my plan was for the Beast to live longer, but it was also the most realistic way I could kill the two OC's that I came up with. Next time we return to Vale and prepare for the Vytal Festival dance. Also one thing I do want to mention, in previous chapters I called the Kingdom of Vale, Vytal. Well to be fair I probably missed it when they said the actual name of not just the city but the entire kingdom was named Vale. I might go back and fix that in previous chapters and I will keep it in mind going forward, but I make no promise. Also throughout writing most of this chapter I had the FFX Otherworld track playing on loop so it made me think of my ex-roommate playing FFX for hours after the HD re-master came out on PS4. anyways hope you all enjoy and please rate and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Frozen Hunter

 **Hi everyone LeahxcimLokiBlack here finally with another chapter. This is going to replace the previous update so as to not mess up the chapter count, because I really hate seeing an update on a story and it just being an update and then the story has more chapters then it really does, anyway I'm just rambling at this point, ONWARDS with the story! As usual RWBY is owned By Roosterteeth and Monty Oum R.I.P.**

After my smart-ass comment to Qrow I stopped to listen for a moment to make sure there were no more Grimm approaching, after a minute of hearing none, I began to take stock of my wounds and our supplies.

"So what are we going to do about the others?" I ask with a sigh as I wrap a bandage around my left arm, ignoring the cut above my left eye as it has already stopped bleeding.

"Unfortunately there is very little we can do for them, they knew the risks when they became Huntsmen." Winter said a little coldly.

"You just didn't like them because they hit on you the entire way here." Qrow said absent-mindedly.

I just stared at him for a second before looking at Winter and seeing an expression that I saw on Weiss' face every time Yang made a bad pun. It was sheer annoyance combined with exasperation of knowing it was inevitable.

At this point Ghira helpfully added, "It's not like there is really anything to recover either, so technicality the Schnee is correct."

I was about to comment when my scroll went off with a new message.

 _"You think you have stopped us, you believe we have been defeated. But we have returned and you all shall feel the wrath of The Red Swords, starting with you Blake Shigure. We have already taken your parents from you, the traitors have paid in blood but you, no you shall pay a far greater price for your crimes. You who has constantly foiled our plans, you who has prevented our agents from completing their objectives, no you shall suffer greatly for all this. Know this we shall break you before you die, starting with the filth you call sisters. But we are not heartless we give you one last chance to see your sisters before they are killed come to Mountain Glenn, maybe, just maybe we may be merciful. I wouldn't bother contacting the authorities either they have their hands full already."_

I froze as I read the message, how could they get past everything protecting the twins? Taiyang, Raven, Neo, Cinder? How? As all of this is going on I hear Qrow asking questions to someone on his scroll, Winter as well. Ghira is looking at me trying to decipher what is going on.

"Qrow! Call Tai now! I need someone to check on the girls." I yell at him.

He just shakes his head as he ends his call, "That was him. Someone managed to grab the girls when the Vale Council was attacked. The others are out looking for them but its unmitigated chaos in the city right now. Not even Jimmy is able to handle all this at once."

At this I pale, someone grabbing my sisters is one thing, but attacking the Council was pretty much a declaration of War, no one is that stupid to do that as a distraction.

Ghira says nothing just silently contemplating the situation when Winter ends her call as well.

"That was the General, He has declared a state of emergency for the City of Vale and has taken control of emergency services in the city. He has also ordered back all teams to reinforce the City in preparations of additional attacks." She says before I interrupt.

"No, we need to go to Mountain Glenn, even if whoever took my sisters isn't there, there is bound to be info we can use." I say.

"Your sisters have been kidnapped?" Winter exclaims.

I just hand her my scroll with the message still on the screen, I watch as she goes from calm to shocked as she reads before cursing in a very Un-Schnee like manner." We need to inform the General of this immediately, everyone back to the airship now." She ordered in a very professional way.

 **And thats a good place to stop for now. I know it isn't very long but this was honestly not meant to be all that long to begin with though i can promise the next chapter will be longer as this story is nearing its end. Hope to see everyone with the next chapter, LeahxcimLokiBlack.**


End file.
